Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny
by Toa Solaric
Summary: Kotaro Itsuka is a normal student of Raizen High with strange dreams. Soon his life started changing when he meet mystery girls known as Spirits and become warrior known as Armored Rider Gaim. A battle for survival will began, no one is going to escape... Will he survived the battle and find out about the mysteries of his past?
1. The Orange Samurai

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date a Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny

Ch1: The Orange Samurai, Stage of Blooming!

_The enormous Spacequake which struck central Eurasia thirty years ago resulted in an unprecedented of one hundred and fifty million deaths. Little did Humanity know… Spacequake was not the only thing that Humanity has to worry about but something far worse._

_This is where the story of fate begins…_

* * *

(? dream)

_In midst of battlefield is an armored rider on a horse, followed by many Kaijin. The male rider is seen wearing a blue bodysuit, golden armor, and seen on his torso and helmet, armor resembling an orange on his shoulder, chest, back, and even his visor look like an orange slice above the silver mouthpiece and the below the golden samurai helmet. _

_Across from them were another Rider on his Rider machine and several more Kaijin and a Kamen Rider that blends in with the Kaijin army. He resembles much of a medieval European knight with a lance which resembles that of banana. While the other rider who was hidden amidst the Kajin, had a Viking theme design, but it hard to give a clear description._

_If it's possible to been seen from the sky, the blue and orange rider's forces were mostly blue, assembled in position that looked like an orange slice while the red rider's kaijin were assembled to form a more banana-like shape. Watching them from not too far away was some green Kajin force leaded by two more riders. The one rider watching down looked most like a samurai expect for his white bodysuit, golden armor, and melon pieces that made up the majority of his armor, and his visor looked like it was yellow. The one standing next to him, who quickly kneeled down was a mostly green rider, also having golden armor, but his warrior theme that of a Chinese warrior, and his fruit theme was that of a grape. The grape rider glance over at the white rider, but the white rider gave him of assured._

_Nearby, a female figure was lying on the ground before waking up. She has blond hair, she was wearing all white, and her eyes were… unusual, one being red. She walked over to the teams of Kamen Riders, and looked at all of them._

_Suddenly, the flower that was in the woman's hair suddenly flies out via the wind, making her gasp, and landed right in the middle of the battlefield._

_The orange rider shouted, urging his forces forward, leading the charge on his horse. _

_While the banana rider, and the Viking rider that blended in charged as well. The melon rider and grape rider stood up, looked down, and readied themselves for action. _

_The forces of the Orange rider and Banana rider continued to fire at each other, avoiding any of the riders charging to lead the way_

_The two Riders got closer and close to each-other, while the two riders watching from the distance and the two charging riders got closer and just readier their weapons._

* * *

"Oi, Onii-chan wakes up!"

The black haired teen's brown eyes snapped wide opened and stop the massive impact from coming to his stomach right now. He normally fought the attacker, but this one is an exception as he knows who it is. He caught the legs of his attacker which is a bright and energetic young girl of 14 years old.

She has a coral red hair tied into a set of twin ponytails and currently wearing a school uniform.

It was his sister Kotori Itsuka.

"Onii-chan, you almost caused me to fall!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Kotori… why are you doing this again?" Kotaro asked with a slight annoyed in his tone.

"It's the only way to wake you up! It's time for school!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Fine, I will make breakfast soon enough but please give me couple of minutes?" Kotaro asked.

"Okay, Onii-chan."

_Still… why do I keep having the same dream that involved fruit armored warriors?_ Kotaro thought. It happened before and near got Kotori worried…

"I better get up…" Kotaro said to himself before getting dress in his school uniform.

Kotaro soon prepare breakfast while Kotori watching the Television.

"_Early in this morning, a Spacequake occurred in the outskirt of Tengu city. Only minor damages were reported and thankfully, there are no numbers of causalities and deaths." _The news reporter announced from the TV.

"_Currently, there is still no explanation as to what is behind the Spacequake._" The reporter continued his report.

Kotaro was currently breaking some eggs, while frying bacons.

"Another one? It's nearby too…" Kotaro said loudly for Kotori to hear. She was not dumb to not know what it is.

"Yeah." Kotori nods her head while still deep in the news.

After Kotaro arrange breakfasts on the table for him and Kotori, he look at his adoptive sister again.

"Haven't they been happening a lot lately?" Kotaro asked. Kotori nodded and replied back.

"Umm, that's right." Kotori's voice is muffled by something. Kotaro's eyebrows twitched…

Not again.

"Kotori! How many times have I told you not to eat sweets before meal?!" Kotaro exclaimed as he dashed and appearing in front of Kotori, trying to take the strawberry flavored lollipop from her mouth.

Kotori struggles despite Kotaro's strength.

_How many times I have to do this?_ Kotaro thought irritatingly.

"Just make sure you finish your breakfast okay? Kotori?" Kotori nods enthusiastically and biting on her candy.

"Okay! I love you, Onii-chan!" Kotori said.

"Is there anything you want for lunch?" Kotaro asked. Kotori immediately brighten and looked at him with a dooly face.

"Deluxe kid's meal!" Kotori shouted proudly with her arms wide up raised in a banzai formation.

This caused Kotaro to sweatdropped.

"Kotori… That's the type of meal that you'd found in a diner." Kotaro said, "I'm sorry but you won't find that here."

"Eeh? But I want it! Please, please, Onii-chan please!" Kotori plead to him with her fist on the table.

"No matter how hard you try, you won't get to eat a deluxe kid's meal. That's final!" Kotaro said before eating his breakfast.

* * *

"Deluxe kid's meal~ having lunch at a diner~"

"How in the hell did she get to eat a deluxe kid's meal?!" Kotaro couldn't believe how his adoptive sister done it did but he swore to never fall for it again!

"Deluxe kid's meal~ having lunch at a diner~" Kotori continued singing as they walk the streets to a nearby diner. It's not that fancy, but it felt normal. They stopped in front of the diner.

"Let's meet up here later when you're out of school okay, Onii-chan?" Kotori asked. Kotaro nodded to Kotori.

"Just be careful and don't do anything get you into trouble, understand?" Kotaro asked.

"I will be fine, Onii-chan!" Kotori said as she pounds on her chest and this can't help but make Kotaro smile a little.

"Got it." Kotaro was about to leave but someone got his hand, Kotaro turns around to see Kotori clutched into his hand which making him try to pry her off of him.

"I mean it, you know? Even if there is a terrorist attack, you still have to come okay?" This caused Kotaro to sweatdropped.

"Fine, I promise. I will be there." Kotaro said as he pats Kotori's head and cause Kotori to flush. He really needs to be here if Kotori got herself into danger. "You better hurry or you will be later for school."

"Hai, Onii-chan!" Kotori nodded happily before run few foot away from him right and turns back to look at him.

"You'll have to come no matter what, even if there is a Spacequake you still have to come! Okay?" Kotori yelled.

"Of Course!"

Kotaro turns around as he was about to heading for school but he wasn't aware there is a blond hair girl in white dress.

"So he is the one…" The blonde hair girl said.

Kotaro suddenly felt a pair of eyes and turned around to find no one there.

_Who was that? _Kotaro thought.

* * *

(Raizen High School)

Kotaro was doing his daily route in school which considers a gym, track and field, pool and so on. Kotaro was sitting on his seat.

"Morning Itsuka."

Kotaro turned around seeing his friend Tonomachi Hiroto. He has friendly smile on his face.

"It seems we have the same class together."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Tonomachi reached from his pocket to grab a red smart phone.

"Oh, excuse me, it's my girlfriend." Tonomachi unlocked his phone, this caused Kotaro to look surprised, "Huh? Since when did you get a girlfriend?"

"Let me introduce you here," Tonomachi put his cellphone right before his face. On the display's a virtual girl, this caused Kotaro sweat drop, "Isn't she cute?"

"Isn't that a girlfriend App?" Kotaro asked.

Girlfriend app is a temporary measure to prevent single guys from doing foolish actions just because they don't have a girlfriend. He has nothing against it except the girl look too similar to Kotori but with pink hair. Kotaro look suspicious at the App before stares back at his friend. He doesn't want to let Kotori near Tonomachi if they even meet…

"Itsuka Kotaro…" an unfamiliar voice snapped them from their thoughts. A girl with clue blue eyes and short snowy white hair that barely reaching her shoulders and have a face of a doll.

"How do you know my name?" Kotaro asked.

"You don't remember?" She asked sadly.

"Yes…" Kotaro admit. He never knows someone like her.

"I see." She went passed him with a dejected look. Kotaro isn't sure why but he felt something troubling the girl but he have no idea what it was.

"Tonomachi, who was that?" Kotaro whispered his question to his friend.

Tonomachi looked at him in surprise, "You tell me that you don't know about Tobiichi Origami the super genius?"

"So she's… amazing?" Kotaro asked.

"Amazing can't even describe it. Her grades are always at the top of the year, and in the mock exam not long ago she got some crazy results and went straight to the top of the nations…"

Soon Tonomachi got annoyed of Kotaro when he even doesn't know Tobiichi after telling how popular she was in class and even considered dating as this caused Kotaro to sweat drop.

"Oh it's Tama-chan!" A young woman came into the class. She has a short brown hair and quite a childish face and quite a childish face for someone her in late 20's.

"Hello guys, staring today I'm your teacher, my name is Okamine Tamae." The teacher introduced herself getting a lot of applause from the students.

* * *

Kotaro and Tonomachi were chatting about the school after the Opening ceremony.

"Sorry, I've got my own plans to worry about." Kotaro said.

"Oh, with a girl?" Tonomachi asked.

"Well you can say that, it's just Kotori thought." Kotaro said.

While everyone was talking, the sound of an alarm going off caught their attention.

"_A Spacequake has been detected in the area, this is not a drill. Please immediately go to the nearest shelter!_"

"Hey come let's go! The school shelter will protect us."

Kotaro suddenly notice Tobiichi immediately got up and left the class room.

_Tobiichi… who are you?_ Kotaro thought but he shakes his thoughts about the strange girl. He soon took out his phone since he worried about his sister.

The students were lined up to enter the school shelter while the homeroom teacher Tamae was panicking when she the one told them not to panic…

_I hope Kotori found a shelter too…_ Kotaro opened his GPS tracker that he puts in Kotori's phone. He puts it in there after a previous incident. _Don't tell me… she was serious about the promise!_

"_You'll have to come no matter what, even if there is a Spacequake you still have to come! Okay?_" The last words of his little sister after they gone separated ways.

His sister was right in front of the diner. Without any hesitating, Kotaro rushed out of the line which gets Tonomachi's attention.

"Itsuka, where are you going?!"

Kotaro ignored the question while he continued run out of the school building.

_Kotori…_ The thoughts of his little sister being alone when the Spacequake begins scared the life out of Kotaro right now. _Please be safe…_

He went looking for his sister in the entire town and starts looking for the diner. He found the diner where he promised to meet Kotori but his little sister wasn't there.

"Kotori! Where are you?!" Kotaro yelled out his little sister's name and hopes that she answered to his call.

As Kotaro was going to continue his search, he notices something within a pile of garbage closed to him. Kotaro picked it up and sees a black belt buckle-like device with a knife on its side and an lock that has orange on it with the code 'LS-07'

_Wait… these are from my dreams…_ Kotaro remembered as he seeing them in his dream about the orange samurai...

"But why…?" Kotaro questioned himself.

"Because it's your destiny, Gaim" A sad female voice said as Kotaro looks around but finds no one there right now.

"Who…" Suddenly a loud shockwave hit him and caused him fall into a pile of rubbles. He opened his eyes to see that most of the buildings are in ruin and a huge crater in front of him. He didn't notices he dropped the belt buckle closed to his waist and wrapped tightly on him.

"Huh?" Kotaro look down to see the black buckle was around his waist with yellow belt that connected him and the belt. There is a faceplate on other side of buckle. It was the armored face of some sort of figure with a sword-like decoration on his forehead, a blue helmet, a rainbow-colored visor, and a steel mouthplate.

_How did this get on?_ Kotaro got up and began to approach the site slowly into it.

Kotaro found a person standing before him on a golden throne.

An extremely beautiful girl. The sight of her could taking any being's breath away...

She looks like a princess. Her outfit looks like a cross between an armor and a dress. It gave off a noble aura. Her long dark purple hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and a pair of gauntlets which has petal-like cuffs. A pair of purple eyes with white pupils is staring at him. But what scares him right now was the huge broadsword in her hand and it's pointed at him right now. Not only that, it has killing intent feeling that Kotaro could feel it.

"Who are you?" Kotaro muttered. He wasn't sure why he asks this question…

"—I don't know." The girl replied with a sad voice.

This make Kotaro feeling a little confused right now.

"Can you tell me why are you pointing that sword at me?" Kotaro asked while raised both of his hands in front of her.

"Of course— kill you quickly." She answered.

Normally people would run under the stupid situations where someone pointed weapon at them, Kotaro couldn't help but notice her sad face.

"B-but why do you want to kill me?" Kotaro asked, nervously. She better have a sufficient reason.

"Why…? Is it not obvious?" The girl asked. Kotaro can't help noticing she was cute doing so. "Didn't you come to kill me like others?"

"Others…? What are you talking?" Kotaro said, "I won't do anything harmful to you, let alone kill!"

"What?" The girl look confused at him. Before she could speak another question, she narrowed her eyes to the sky.

Kotaro imitation her glance and look up at the sky as his eyes turned wide. Several missiles are heading towards them. They were fired by several girls in high-tech armors.

_What the hell is going on?!_ Kotaro thought in shocked.

The girl stopped them all in place with an invisible barrier.

"… This kind of thing is useless, why can't they ever learn?" The girl asked. She raised her free hand and squeezed it shut. As she did this, countless missiles crumpled up and exploded.

"Hmpf…"

Kotaro saw the same sad look on the girl's face again. She then flew at one flying and stopped more missiles. Kotaro doesn't know why but he just can't stand seeing her sad face despite her power was scary enough.

"…Disappear, disappear. Anything and everything… Just disappear…!"

She pointed the sword that gave off a glow as mysterious as her eyes glanced towards the sky. Tiredly, sorrowfully, she swung the sword. Within a moment— the wind howled.

_Why does this felt familiar…?_ Kotaro thought as his head began to hurt right now with the vision of orange samurai charging forward with his army of strange monsters.

"It hurts…" Why does these imagines affected him so much?

The slash flew towards the sky along the path of the blade. The girls in high-tech armor scattered from the attack but one charged forward. Both of them slashed at each other with their swords. Each time the flying girl attacked, her sword was stopped by a barrier. The mystery girl then cut off parts of the flying girl's armor. Because of this, the flying girl landed beside him and he could see her face.

"T-Tobiichi-san?!" Kotaro said in shock.

Tobiichi flick a glance at him.

"Itsuka… Kotaro?" Tobiichi turned her attention back at the other girl before charging off again.

"Wait!" But Kotaro's voice couldn't be heard by Tobiichi.

_I have to stop it… but how?_ Kotaro thought as he then looked at his hand which was holding the strange Lock. Then he remembered his dream about the strange orange samurai on the horse. He didn't want to die and this fighting have to be stop. It was his job to protect his little sister at all cost!

Hitting the button, the latch of the lock opened, prompting the orange on the front to begin flashing with orange light.

"**ORANGE!**"

Soon a zipper portal appeared above him and opened. Something come out of the portal and... it an orange? No, it different from the fruit. Rather than the citrus pulpy fruit, it was a metal sphere painted orange with metal studs on the surface.

Kotaro blinked and moved to insert the Lockseed into place. He pressed the Orange Lockseed into the indent on his belt and locked it into place, literally since he snapped the lock closed.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The belt began to make a horn-like noise; the kind warlords would have sound before major battles of the Sengoku Era.

Unsure of what to do next, Kotaro grasped the sword-like handle and pushed it down onto the Orange Lockseed. The front of the orange then popped open like an orange being sliced open. The portion stick to the lock looked like the inside of an orange chopped in half while the bottom half hanging on the belt depicted a sword that seemed like a scimitar styled after an orange slice.

"**SEIYA!**"

The orange dropped and landed on Kotaro's shoulders, engulf his head. His body rippled and became covered in a dark blue bodysuit which had quilted leather, perfect for fighting. On his arms and legs were golden bracers and leg covering which added extra protection. On his side was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the swordguard and the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

"Huh? Am I an orange now?" Kotaro asked. Inside the metal orange, Kotaro's head became covered in a blue helmet with a silver mouth guard, a dark gray visor, and a sword-like decoration on the forehead. After the helmet formed, another change occurred. Samurai-like helmet landed as extra decoration made of the studded orange steel and the visor turned orange, look like an orange slice. The orange then sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folding in half to form the shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, and leaning on his back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out. Appearing in his hand was a short scimitar which was orange and styled after an orange slice. This was Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Eeh…?!" Gaim wondered to his new appearance before remembered the two girls were fighting each other. Gaim rushed ahead as he brought two swords when the two girls were about to clashed swords.

KA-CHING!

The sound of impact but the girls' sword didn't touch each other. They were stopped by Gaim's swords.

"Hey, you two, stop fighting!" Gaim shout at the one to his right and his left in shock, "Why are you two fighting in the first place?"

"K-Kotaro, a-are you a Spirit?!" Tobiichi looked at Gaim fiercely.

"Huh? Do I look like I have died yet?" Gaim deadpanned.

"You… you are here to kill me after all!" the purple armor girl jumped back from him. Tobiichi did the same as well.

"No! I don't even know what the heck is going on? I'm trying to stop this senseless fighting!" Gaim shout before putting his weapons down the ground. "I won't hurt you!"

"You… really don't want to fight me?" Still pointing her sword at Gaim, the strange girl took a step back.

Gaim still felt caution about the other side which Tobiichi stands.

"I se-" Before she can finished, the strange girl disappeared into thin air like she never existed.

"Target lost." Tobiichi turned her eyes toward him, the sword still in her hand.

Gaim got a feeling that he still in danger right now and he slowly reached for his weapons. Tobiichi charged forward and swing her light saber at him.

Gaim got his weapons up to blocked Tobiichi's sword, this action stunned Tobiichi.

"Look! Can't why talk like civilize people?" Gaim asked.

"You still someone suspicious." Tobiichi responses stoic. She soon unleashed several fast slashes with her lightsaber and Gaim still staying on defense.

_I can't stay here…_Gaim didn't want to do this but his job as older brother must come first…

"Sorry about this…" Gaim whispered an apology as he destroyed her sword and punched her in the gut. This action knocked her unconscious as Gaim started to run away from the scene.

Gaim was hiding behind some wall as he looks around to see if Tobiichi or her jet flying girlfriends are following him.

_How do I take this off?_ Gaim thought. He looks at his belt and closed the orange lock. When he did, his armor and weapons dissipated leaving Kotaro. Kotaro looked at himself for few brief second before sighed.

"That was a close one…" Kotaro muttered before he left the scene…

CRASH!

Unfortunately, he crashed into a VERY hard wall…

* * *

"What the heck?!" Kotaro got up and look around to found himself in a bed which was in a strange room. "Where am I?!" Kotaro demanded. But he wasn't alone here…

A woman with long paled gray hair tied into a short ponytail and wearing a military uniform and a purple bear tucked into her jacket pocket, there was bags under her eyes looked at him curiously.

"Who are you…? And where am I?" He asked.

The woman introduced herself, "I am the chief analysis office here, Murasame Reine."

"Last thing I remember… Kotori! Where is my sister?!"

"Calm down, there is someone who wants to talk to you." Reine said.

"But I need-"

"You need to stay calm," Reine said placed her hand on his shoulder.

Soon Kotaro followed Reine through series of corridors with metallic doors and windowpanes. Kotaro look around and wonder where he was…

"I've brought the boy here, vice commander."

"Good work."

The taller guy standing beside the captain's seat gave a light bow like a butler. He had wavy blonde hair and a European look.

"Hello. I am the Vice Commander here, Kannazuki Kyouhei. Nice to meet you."

"Itsuka Kotaro, nice to meet you too." Kotaro bowed.

"Commander, Analysis Officer Murasame has returned."

The captain's seat which had its back facing them, a low groan was heard, while it slowly rotated around.

And then.

"—I welcome you. Welcome, to Ratatoskr." A familiar voice which Kotaro's ears and he will never be the same.

Stood before him was wearing black ribbon on her head and a crimson military uniform on her shoulders. In her mouth is a lollipop. There's no way Kotaro could mistake her face anyway. He has seen her face every day…

His little sister.

"Kotori…? But- Wh-what are you doing here?!" Kotaro exclaimed.

"Hmm… I'll explain, listen first and ask later." Kotori said with a smirk.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN: There's my replacement for Fate Gaim. I originally thought of mixed with Bleach but I giv****e up that idea and using an OC for it. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. I have a good reason when I named my OC Kotaro and I hoped you could guess... I haven't decided on who other Riders should be yet but they might be OCs as well. This might become a harem, unless someone gives me an idea. I'm all ears. Please read and review.**


	2. Re-encounter with Princess of Sword

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date a Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny

Ch2: Re-encounter with Princess of Sword

(Previous on Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny)

"_Commander, Analysis Officer Murasame has returned."_

_The captain's seat which had its back facing them, a low groan was heard, while it slowly rotated around._

_And then._

"—_I welcome you. Welcome, to Ratatoskr." A familiar voice which Kotaro's ears and he will never be the same._

_Stood before him was wearing black ribbon on her head and a crimson military uniform on her shoulders. In her mouth is a lollipop. There's no way Kotaro could mistake her face anyway. He has seen her face every day…_

_His little sister._

"_Kotori…? But- Wh-what are you doing here?!" Kotaro exclaimed._

"_Hmm… I'll explain, listen first and ask later." Kotori said with a smirk._

* * *

**(Cue Date A Live-Sweet Arms)**

**(First instrumental section) **An large Spacequake happened on northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed. We see silhouette of few girls before freezing on Kotaro before he turned into Gaim in full color. Then few more image covered Gaim before showing Baron who holding his Banaspear. Then the scene changed again as showing Zangetsu with his Melon Defender and Ryugen with his Budou Ryuhou as they stand across them.

**(Second instrumental section)** The title logo for *****Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny***** appears in front of the black screen before the screen turned white and the title turned pure white. Soon cherry blossoms covered the title.

**Dare mo ga utsumuku machi (Dead or Alive) **

The scene changes to Tengu city. Kotaro was looking at his home from afar. In his hand was the Orange Lockseed and clenched it tightly before he turned away from the petals. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Gaim.

**Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he decided to take a break and talking with his friends Kotaro and Kotori. In his backpack was the Melon Lockseed. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

**Hikari motometa hitomi (Dead or Alive)**

**Utsuru no wa zetsubou dake **

The scene changed to Souji Kyosuke who looks at the ruin of house, in his hand grips tightly on the Banana Lockseed as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people behind him and a symbol of Team Baron on it. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Baron.

**Dare ni mo todokanai sakebi**

**Sagasu sono te de tomete**

Suddenly the scene changed as Kotori in her command post and give order. Tengu city seemed to have started to be overtaken by Helheim forest. Kotaro charge forward as he transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim. Soon followed by Gaim, were Kamen Riders Baron, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and Kamen Rider Ryugen.

**Nani mo kamo kowareta sekai de**

**Wake mo wakaranai mama ni**

**Fureta yasashisa ga mada kowakute**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls prove their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Ana no aita kokoro no sukima**

**Umete kureru hito wa kimi na no?**

**Erande Date A Live **

Kotaro stood alone in ruin city that was covered by Helheim forest as he can't help but there is something missing inside him and started to feeling confused about himself. Soon Kotaro saw a hand and look up to see Tohka who reached her hand for him to grasp while his friends were waiting for him.

**(Wow Date A Live Wow Date A Live)**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseed. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title log appears again.

* * *

"What are you talking about, Kotori?" Kotaro asked.

"You got yourself into a pretty worrisome situation, Kotaro. Getting into a fight between a Spirit and AST member, but I will give you this: you _did_ manage to hold out for longer than I expected, I never expected to have to deal with you transforming into some fruit salad samurai and blocked their attack. Yes, we filmed the whole thing, in case you're wondering."

"Kotaro? You never call me by my name!"

"I do now! If we hadn't recovered you, you'd probably have been kidnapped by the AST. So onto the next thing—"

Kotaro wasn't sure what is worse. He facing Tobiichi in battlefield, or knowing his little sister living in some kind of double life.

"Kotaro, I take it that you meet this person?" Kotori asked, pointing to the picture of dark purple haired girl on the screen.

"Yeah… but I don't get why she was been attacked?"

"Because she's a Spirit. The phenomenon you known as 'Spacequake' is in fact the apparition of a Spirit in our world, which happens regarding of their will." This caused Kotaro's eyes to become widen at the screen.

_She caused it…?_ Kotaro thought.

"Then what about Tobiichi and her jet flying girlfriends?" Kotaro asked.

"They are AST, or Anti Spirit Team, they are super soldiers with high technology weapons and equipment that are meant to kill the Spirits, if you're about to ask why it made of teenage girls due to many of their family members perished in the accident involved Spacequake."

"What about-"

"No, we didn't learn anything about guys among the group, Kotaro. We aren't sure why either." Kotori predicted about her brother's question.

"Well, I have another question."

"Shoot."

"When you mention Spirit came to our world, are they considered aliens?" Kotaro asked.

"Well, researchers have tried to study them but unable to find out where their origin and believe they could be from alternative dimension." Kotori explained. "But let leave the rest for later. First thing first…"

"Yes…?"

"Why did you go out while the alert was sounding?! Are you some idiot?! Did you want to die?!" Kotori screamed at Kotaro. This caused him to sweatdropped now. "I don't remember having such a stupid brother!"

Kotaro felt something is quite wrong with this scene since he supposed to be the one scolding Kotori for making him worried about her.

"Stupid…? You were the one who got me worried sick!" Kotaro retorted. He then raised his phone up. "Look at this!" He pointed at Kotori's data position. Strange, it still shows that she's in front of the family restaurant.

"Oops… Ahh, that" Kotori took her own cell phone out of her pocket, "I was wondering why you'd go outside while the alert was sounding, so this was the reason. How stupid do you think I would be you dumb Onii-chan."

Kotori sighed and turned to Kannazuki, "Deactivate cloaking mode." And he did just that. In the moment the floor and all the walls turned transparent. The blue sky spread out around them.

Kotaro could see how far above they're from Tengu city.

"Another thing, where did you get the armor?" Kotori turned her eyes back to the screen. It's showing Kotaro transformed into Gaim then he stopping the Spirit and Tobiichi. Kotaro can't admit but he looks really cool.

"I found it in pile of garbage…"

…

….

…..

"What did you drink last night?" Kotori asked.

"Well, when I put it on and I suddenly knew how to use it."

"I see…" Kotori was suddenly in deep thinking because of what Kotaro says, "AST are ordered to take out these Spirits, and by taking them out it's not with dinner or date but painful and instant death."

"So how did you get involved in this?" Kotaro folded his arms.

"We are Ratatoskr. We are an organization created for the purpose of resolving the Spacequake without killing the Spirits, through conversation."

"Talking isn't everything?" Everyone nodded.

"About that." A small smile floated on Kotori's face. "You have to take them out."

"What?!" Kotaro become paled than vampire when hearing those words. His little sister becomes some psychopathy now? Have he failed his role as an older brother right, if so then he will—

"No, you have to make them fall for you."

"Say what…?" Kotaro can't believe what his sister suggesting…

Kotori sighed, "In order to stop them, you must make them fall for you, not literally, but make them fall in love with you."

"Can't you find someone else? There are a lot of guys who are better looking than me!" Kotaro said. He knows some of his friends could handle dating…

"Unfortunately, you're the only one who can."

"Care to tell me why, Kotori?"

"I still don't know why…" Kotori complained.

Kotaro still can't help but feeling there is something she and her organization still hiding from him. He doesn't like this. He can't work with strangers if they won't tell him everything. But Kotaro doesn't have many choices since his sister is involved.

"So there isn't another way?" Kotori shakes her head.

"All you need to know Ratatoskr was born for your sake, Kotaro." Kotori declared with a lollipop is still in her mouth.

"Fine, I will do what you say for now." Kotaro sighed. He can't believe he is signing up for this mess. "What do I need to do?"

"We will contact you when a Spirit appears." The vice commander Kannazuki said.

"As for the rest, we will begin your training tomorrow."

_Training? _Kotaro thought.

"Okay then, send me back home already."

* * *

(Itsuka Residence)

_What the heck did I sign up for? This is messed up!_ Kotaro thought as he soon starts chopping down some lettuce. He left the airship by a teleporting device which similar to the one in _Star Trek_. Kotori told him that she still has something that she needs to take care of and will be home late.

While Kotaro was cooking dinner for himself, he took a glance at his buckle and the orange lock that he puts on the table.

"But what am I supposed to do with these?" Kotaro wondered. Well, he can't throw them away after using them…

Suddenly Kotaro begins trying many poses for his armor in front of a mirror. He wants to know which looks good on him.

"I don't think this is working." Kotaro muttered to himself before looking at the Orange Lockseed in his hand.

_Am I supposed to use this power to help the innocent?_ Kotaro thought to himself.

Suddenly he smell black smoke, this caused Kotaro's eyes to widen and got up from his bed.

"Shit!" He nearly forgets that he left the stoves on.

* * *

"_It's been a while…_"

Where did he hear this voice before?

"_Finally, finally we meet again, xxx_"

"_I'm glad, but, just a little longer. Wait just a little longer._"

Who are you?

"_I won't leave you again. I definitely won't make a mistake again. That's why…_"

* * *

(Raizen High School)

Kotaro was dragged out of the classroom by Tobiichi. He was sleeping during the class after waiting for Kotori last night. Soon they stopped at the stair leading to the rooftop.

"Yesterday, why were you at such a place?" Tobiichi asked.

"There were some… complicated reasons." Kotaro said, nervous. "So you really were there, fighting that girl?"

"Yes," Tobiichi said. "Don't tell anyone."

"Nobody would believe me if I told them." Kotaro said. He wonder if she still bothered by him for punching her in the gut?

"I think it's much better if you forget it all." Tobiichi said.

How could he forget what happened when he was looking for Kotori?

"Also, what was that armor?" Tobiichi asked a very troublesome question. "You used them to stop both my and the Spirits' attack."

"Spirit?" Kotaro asked, pretended to be confused. "You mean… the girl? The one wearing strange clothes?"

"That was a Spirit." Tobiichi reply with so full of hatred, "It's something that I must defeat."

"Why?" This makes no sense to him. Why would she going this far?

"—my parents, passed away 5 years ago because of a Spirit." Tobiichi said. "I don't want there to be more people like me."

"I see. Sorry for reminding you about it." Kotaro said.

"Remember not to tell anyone."

* * *

_I can't believe this…_ Kotaro thought as if he has a nervous breakdown right now. He has skipped the so called 'training' after he has been playing date sim games. How did his sister involved with these people? Couldn't she have friends her own age instead! Kotori made him promise to take an earpiece, so that she could tell him how to 'work in the field'.

"Well, if you aren't gonna be trained by us then you can take on some real girls. Just try to get a date before the next Spacequake, will you?" Kotori asked.

After running away from Tamae Okamine, don't even asks Kotaro how they make her his first test subject and run the hell away due to the embarrassment, his homeroom teacher isn't someone he should practice on or else.

Soon Kotaro bumped into Tobiichi when he turned around a corner. Both of them fell down to the ground. I barely have anytime of seeing her, suddenly his earpiece started screaming.

"_What are you waiting for? Ask her out! Since you rejected our training then what better way to get comfortable around girls then by going out with the AST genius?_" Kotori asked.

But why Kotaro felt something about this scene don't feel right.

"_Don't you want to talk to the Spirits?_"

_Here goes nothing… but I have to check something…_ Kotaro thought curiously.

"Ah, Tobiichi. I want to ask you something?" Kotaro asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you have anyone you like? Like a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

Kotaro doesn't feel like getting Tobiichi involved with this. He decides to go home and forget it all...

"_You idiot!_" Kotori practically screamed into his ears. "_Ask her who is it. Don't just give up like that!_"

"Who is it?" Kotaro asked.

Tobiichi didn't response. She only raised a finger at him. Kotaro was confused if someone is behind him and turned. No one is there and it hits him hard.

"You're not saying it's…me, right?" Kotaro asked. Tobiichi nodded.

"_That's… unexpected._" Kotori is surprised at the development.

"Hey Tobiichi, will you go out with me?" Kotaro asked, somewhat nervous.

"Yes."

"Oh well, I didn't expect you to- wait, did you say yes?"

"Yes."

Kotaro actually couldn't believe this since she supposed to refuse but not the other way around.

"Just making sure, you meant dating right?"

"That's correct."

Then there was only silence. Kotaro wasn't sure what to do next while Tobiichi stares at him. Kotori and others tries to give him some helpful suggestions but Kotaro refused to listen. Then without any warning…

The alarm for the Spacequake echoed. At almost the same instant, Origami raised her face slightly.

"An emergency. See you."

She then turned heel and ran down the hallway.

"Kotori, a Spirit has appeared, right?" Kotaro whispered to his little sister.

"_Yes. For now, return to Fraxinus at once._"

"Where is the Spirit appearing?"

"_The predicted location where it will appear is— Raizen High School_."

This caused Kotaro's eyes wide.

* * *

(After the Spacequake)

Kotaro was walking along what looks like the hallway in the school. The Spacequake had damaged it almost beyond recognition. He wore his belt under his school blazer if he has to fight either the AST or Spirit herself.

"Kotori, is this the place?" Kotaro asked as his hand grabbed the door handle.

"_Yes, the Spirit is definitely in there. You're lucky that's in your school. Better yet, it's indoors, so the AST won't interfere since their weaponry is meant for outdoor use. You have her all to yourself._" Kotori said in a serious tone. "_You should know what to do already so…_" She took a deep breath. "_Let our date begin._"

Kotaro took a breath before opened the door.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Kotaro asked.

No respond.

The second person in the room only turned around. With the sun behind her, she looked just like a princess. She looks the same to Kotaro when he first saw her. It was so out of place in this ruin room.

Kotaro take a step towards the girl. At the same time, a ball of energy appeared in the girl's hand. Without any warning, she swiped the air. The ball turned into a blast of energy. It came straight towards him. Kotaro ducked and the attack went passed him.

_That attack could almost kill me…_ Kotaro notices more of the school building was being destroyed by her attack.

"Let not start a conversation like this." Kotaro said.

"_From what I can see, she's not preparing to attack. If she wanted, it should've been easy to blast the wall away before you transform. On the other hand, wasting time and annoying her is not good. Let's go in_."

"Who are you?" The Spirit asked. "Are you here to kill me?"

Kotaro swore that he got a déjà vu right now.

What does he do now?

* * *

At this time, the Fraxinus should be thinking about what Kotaro should say. Just like in a dating sim, a list of options would appear and everyone would start voting. Not just people on the ship but pretty half of the world's population.

* * *

"Have you guys finished yet?" Kotaro whispered to them.

"_Yes, we will use option three—_"

"Before asking for someone's name, state your own first." Kotaro repeated Kotori's words.

"—Stay like that. Currently, you are within my attack range." The Spirit dismounted with suspicious eyes.

The girl came to him slowly. Kotaro understand she was being too suspicious of him but don't blamed her. Kotaro remain still as she continued walk toward him. When she came close to his face, she lightly bended her waist and looked at him. Their eyes were in front of each other.

"Hey, haven't we met once before…?" She raised her eyebrows.

"A few days ago…" Kotaro recalls, "We met each other in the town."

"Ohh…" The Spirit lightly hit her head. "I remember now. You're the one that said some kind of weird thing."

"Weird thing?" Kotaro deadpanned.

"…If I recall, you mention that you had no intention to kill me? Hmph— I've seen through that. Tell me, what you after? Are you planning to attack me from behind after loosening my guard?" She pointed the sword at him again. "Are you going use your power again?"

"I told you once and I will tell you again so please believe me this once," Kotaro raised his voice. "I'm not trying to kill you and I will never think of something so stupid!"

The girl still looks suspicious at him.

"Not all human are like those girls over there." Kotaro continued turned to the AST outside. The Spirit followed his eyes for a moment then turned back to him. Something tells the Spirit to calm down about the boy before him.

"If you're not trying to kill me, what's your intention?" The girl asked.

"Before that…" Kotaro changed the topic. "Can I ask for your name?"

"I have… no such thing." Her voice was sad.

"So what can I call you?"

"Oh. Then will you give me one?"

_What? She was asking me to name her?_ Kotaro thought nervously. He needed a name for this girl. He overheard several name options but none seemed to be even moderately good.

"_Tome._" After some minutes of thinking, Kotori muttered a word. He would take it as her suggestion for the Spirit's name. But Kotaro suddenly thought of something better than Tome right now…

"Tohka, I will call you Tohka." Kotaro said. "Is that alright?"

"_Are you messing with me, Kotaro!?_" Kotori exclaimed.

Kotaro wasn't sure why but Tome doesn't fit for the name for girls in this world anymore and doesn't seem to suit her either.

"_Hey answer me, baka!_"

Kotaro ignored his pestering sister and stared at the girl who was in deeply thinking.

"T-Tohka…" She repeated the word like a child learning a new word. "How do you write it?" She looked at him with curious eyes.

Kotaro got up and walk toward the blackboard.

"Like this…"

With a chalk in hand, he wrote the word. The girl copied him but she traced her finger instead. Eventually, she wrote it perfectly.

"Tohka." The girl repeated the word some more. She became happier each time she said it and a smile appeared on her face. This was the first time he seen her smile. "Tohka. It's my name. Isn't it marvelous?"

"So what is yours? Your name?"

"I'm Itsuka Kotaro."

"Kotaro. That's a nice name too!" Tohka said.

"Now, let return to my previous question. Why are you here?" Tohka asked.

"_This is it. Don't mess this up, Kotaro!_" Kotori shout into Kotaro's ear.

"I'm here to talk. Nothing more."

"Don't lie!" The sword tip was before his face once more. "All human deny my existence. You're just the same, right."

"I don't know what happened but I'm not like them. Like I told you before, I'm here to talk." Kotaro said. "Also, I'm not the kind of guy who would deny you."

Tohka has a shocked face.

"You really won't deny my existence?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

Kotaro nodded.

"Really really really?"

Kotaro nodded.

"Really really and for the last time, really!"

"Hmpf!" Tohka stroked her hair and stood up while letting out a sniffle, turning her face back. "Who are you trying to fool with those words baaka~ baaka?"

Kotaro almost twitching when hearing her call him baka.

"But you know that." Tohka continued. "I don't know but you're the first human that I could have a proper conversation with… To get more information about this world you might be of some use."

_Is she trying to tell a joke or something?_ Kotaro thought deadpanned.

"Anything you need? I will answer all your questions if I know the answers."

"_Just continue like that._"

Kotaro sighed.

"But just try taking a suspicious action. I'll open an air tunnel in your body." Tohka started to slowly circle the classroom in large strides.

"So what's your question?"

"Then I'll ask. What exactly is this place? It's the first time I've seen somewhere like this." Is she talking about the school?

"Well-" Kotaro was about to explained when he was suddenly hit with an image inside his head. He saw a creature with mostly blue body and bronze leg armor and bronze layered armor on its shoulder. From its back and head emerged antler which looked a little like flames staring out of the blue and going to orange. The face was kind of plain with only bronze plating with blue lines for eyes. The creature was growls in the forest and found something it was looking for.

"Kotaro?" Tohka asked, seeing her new friend flinch. "Are you okay?"

"Tohka, get out the way!" Kotaro pushed his friend away from where she was standing. A silver zipper appeared in midair and pulled itself down to reveal an almost misty, alien forest. Then, something leapt out of the portal and landed in front of them. This is the Shika Inves.

"_What in the world?!_" Kotori exclaimed.

"It's an Inves…" Kotaro said without any reason. How does he know what it is?

Tohka heard Kotaro's words and turned to look at him curiously. Kotaro suddenly felt tense right now and grabbed Tohka's hand.

"Kotaro?"

"We have to get out of here!" Kotaro said as he dragged her along the hallway after dodging couple of bullets from the AST soldiers. He dragged her to one of the room outside with no window.

"Kotaro, what's going on?"

He could see some unease in her eyes right now.

"I don't know where the monster comes from or the AST trying to shoots us… but we have to get out of here. I will buy you some time to get away." Kotaro said. Tohka's eyes wide right now at him.

"B-But why? W-why do you go this far for me?" Tohka asked.

"Because we're friends." Tohka look surprised at Kotaro.

"Friends?" Kotaro suddenly remember something and give a small smile.

"Hey… Tohka. If we meet again, will you go out with me? Like a date?" Kotaro asked.

"Date? What's a date?" Tohka look confused before both of them heard a growl in the hallway as the Shika Inves charged in right now.

Kotaro revealed his belt and got out his Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!**"

The zipper portal appeared over his head and the orange sphere as well. Kotaro then shifted his upper body to the left, then right, and the back to the center which he raised the Lockseed high in the air. He then placed the Lockseed in his Driver before jamming its lock in place.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The Shika Inves stared at him as if it waiting for him to make a move and Tohka look at him in wonder. Kotaro then cut through the Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!**"

The orange sphere dropped down on Kotaro like last time before forming his Gaim armor.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICIHI ON STAGE!**"

The orange then unfolded into armor and revealed Gaim's helmet. Once it was complete, Gaim draws his Daidaimaru in his hand.

"I won't let you harm Tohka!" Gaim declared.

Tohka was speechless at his transformation.

The Inves roared and met his challenge head on. Gaim struck fast with Daidaimaru before the Inves could even react. It stumbled out of the door, causing a scar on the wall; the Shika Inves got itself back while Gaim charged forward at the monster. The Inves land a few punches, Gaim just blocked them with his swords.

They soon moved to another warehouse and the Inves was constantly trying to punch Gaim. Gaim was landing more hits with his Daidaimaru.

"Come on!" Gaim said only with the Inves grabbing him and throwing him outside into a pile of junk.

"_Kotaro! What are you doing?! Get up on your feet! That thing is coming!_" Kotori shout in his ears.

Gaim got up and tried to stab him only to be disarmed. The Inves grabbed him by the neck and tried to strangle him. Gaim's arm soon landed on the sword that was hanging from the side of his belt. He grabbed it and slashed the Inves as he withdrew it, causing it to move back.

Gaim slashed the Inves with both swords and it was doing a huge amount of damage. The Inves finally broke Gaim's combo when it kicked him. It soon tried running away.

"Get back here!" Gaim said as he chased after it. The Shika Inves jumped onto the rooftop and fired its beams on barrels around Gaim. They exploded but Gaim is unharmed.

"_Kotaro, go after it!_"

"My turn!" Gaim said as he jumped too, only to grab onto the railing. Just as he was about to go over it, the Inves swatted him away making him fall down. "Damn it!" Gaim noticed some stairs nearby and climbed.

"Okay, where were we?" Gaim asked as he finally arrived at the same level as the Inves. The Inves kicked him but Gaim pointed his weapons at it. Gaim noticed a yellow portion of his Musou Saber and pulled it, making five lights in the gold line to the blade. He pulled the trigger causing and shot five rounds in succession.

"_That is an interesting design for a sword._" Kotori look sort of impress at the sight of weapon Gaim was using on the screen.

"That's handy." Gaim commented as he pulled the guard back again and fired another load of five rounds onto the Inves. He tried firing again but he was out of bullets. "I'm out already!?"

The Shika Inves charged but Gaim dodged, slashing him in the process. The Inves tried slashing but Gaim defended himself with his dual weapons and kicked the Inves away. As he got into a combat position, he notices a hold at the end of the Daidaimaru's hilt. He looks at the Musou Saber's hilt to see it was the right shape for it.

"Kotori, what do you think?" Gaim asked.

"_It possible they could connect._" Gaim connects the two blades making it a double bladed lance.

"They do!"

"_Get moving, baka!_"

The Inves roared as it try to slash Gaim again. Gaim dodged and slashed again. The Shika Inves decided to retreat by going to the stair.

"_Don't let it escape!_"

Gaim run after the Inves but for it to coming and attack him. Gaim tried to fight back but the Inves blocked it and kicked him away. It punched Gaim and grabbed him before throwing him across the floor.

He landed on the floor and got up but felt a presence behind him. He looks to see a girl with brown boots, white clothing, blonde hair and a red eye. To Gaim, she looked just like…

"Kotori…?" Gaim remarked as he got up.

"_Kotaro, what are you blabbing about?!_" But Gaim wasn't focused on his earpiece and looking at the girl before him.

"Be warned." The girl started. "Your choice now will turn the course of fate." She said as she coming up the stairs.

"Is that you, Kotori!?" Gaim asked as he walked towards her but he was paying attention to what she said.

"Continue down this path… And there shall be no turning back." She continued. "You will have to fight until the bitter end. Till the world is dyed in your image." She finished. To Gaim, this didn't make much sense before he sense told him to be ready for it.

"If that's…" Then the Shika Inves showed up and Gaim got in front of 'Kotori'.

"If that's what it takes to protect you and the others then so be it!" Gaim declared. 'Kotori' had a face filled with sadness and regret as she unlocked the Lockseed and removed it from the Driver.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

She placed it in Gaim's hand. The Inves charged again but Gaim defended himself and slashed it off the building. Gaim followed in and pursuit and looks to see 'Kotori' pointing at his Musou Saber. He looks to see a Lockseed compartment. He placed it in and locked it.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He looks to see 'Kotori' gone.

"**1-0-0-0!**"

He sees the Inves getting up and ready to charge at him. Gaim began running at him while spinning his weapon. His Musou Saber was charging with orange energy.

"Eat this!" Gaim said as he released a couple of orange energy slices. They both hit the Inves before trapping it in an orange energy sphere with a green top. Gaim twirled his weapon to the Daidaimaru's end and it glowed with orange energy as well.

"**ORANGE CHARGE!**"

Gaim screamed as he charged and sliced the Inves and the orange sphere in half. They drifted for a few moments before exploding with some orange slices flying out.

Gaim got the Lockseed out and placed it back in Driver.

"_Kotaro!_"

"Kotori? What's wrong?" Gaim asked.

"_I finally reached you. I have no idea about what happened but with Tohka left. You still need to get out of there right now!_" Kotori shout with fury into his ears which caused Gaim to flinch right now.

"All…right," Gaim said.

"_I need some explaining later._" Kotori said to him.

* * *

"We have lost sight of the Princess." An older woman wearing the same wiring suit as Tobiichi's with a giant Gatling gun in hand said. "Let's go back to the base. We can't do anything now." (_The report is going to be a pain._)

Tobiichi was still looking at the empty building of her school and she was pissed off. Her important conversation with Kotaro was interrupted by a Spirit.

_Where did they go?_ Tobiichi thought. The Spirit has disappeared so was Kotaro Itsuka who disappeared out of thin air. Could there be a chance he is a Spirit as well?

Soon many girls wearing the same suit as her also started flying away. When the leader of AST realized something was wrong. Tobiichi didn't move. She just stood there.

"Even if you keep staring at it, the Princess won't come back." The older woman said.

Tobiichi didn't say anything. She quietly moved away.

* * *

(Location unknown)

"Hmm… it looks like another Zipper portal is sealed." A scientist said.

"But who is the one defeated the Inves?" The Overseer asked.

"Here…" The scientist got on his scroll and pulled up a video. It was Gaim fighting the Shika Inves on top of building.

"It can't be… You mention that the Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed were lost." The man in shadow said.

"I have to agree with you." The scientist said. "So what do you want to do now?"

The Overseer remained quiet.

"We still need to locate other Sengoku Drivers after the previous Spacequake happened... where is this one located in?"

"Tengu City," The Overseer seems to think for a little bit.

"Keep an eye out for User but discreetly."

"Understand." The scientist left the office. The Overseer sat down on his chair. He thought back to when the Sengoku Project before a Spacequake caused a large setback on his plan.

The Overseer looks at Gaim's performance against the Shika Inves and can't be impressed.

"Kazuraba… I never thought you will choose him."

* * *

(The next morning)

Kotaro was taking a stroll. School was closed, surprisingly. Due to the Spacequake happened yesterday if anyone would guess.

Kotaro took another look at the school. The AST did a number of damages on it that he couldn't tell if it was his school or not.

_Is Tohka alright?_ Kotaro thought as he didn't know if Tohka managed to escape when his little sister mentions that she did escape before the AST breaking into the school.

Soon Kotaro thought back to the monster that he called Inves. How in the world did he know what it was? Who was that blonde hair girl, looking like his little sister? But Kotori and others trying to figure out what is going on…

"Kotaro!" He could almost hear Tohka's voice again. He did promise to go out with her. But if she appeared again, won't cause a Spacequake again?

"Hey Kotaro!" Could he really make such a promise to someone he just meet the other day? Can the Spirits be saved from the AST?

"…Stop ignoring me!"

The loud voice snapped him back to reality. Kotaro turned to the source. His eyes become wide. The one it came from was standing behind a sealed road. She stood on a pile of junk. With the sun behind her back, it would take a blind person to not notice her. After all, she stood out of place with her style of clothes.

"T-Tohka!?" Kotaro shouted in shock.

"So you finally noticed, ba~aka! Ba~aka~!" Tohka taunts with a teasing tone.

"What are you doing here?" Kotaro asked.

"You said you would take me on a date, didn't you? I want to find out what that means. What is a date? Date! Date! Date! Date! Date!" Tohka said with excitement.

"Ah, yeah." Kotaro gulped. "I did promise you that didn't I?"

"Yes!" Tohka said excited. "Although, I don't know what a 'date' is like. What is it, Kotaro?"

Kotaro smiled, "I think it would be better to just show you."

"Really?"

"But first," Kotaro said, pointed at her clothes. "You need to do something about those clothes."

"What do you mean?"

"It brings unwanted attention." Kotaro pointed out.

Tohka had turned her face around. Her arms were still folded. "K-Kotaro, don't tell me you want to… strip here?" Tohka muttered while blushing.

"No, no, I didn't mean that at all!" Kotaro exclaimed. "I want you to change into something more normal."

"Normal?" Tohka look confused.

"Hmm…" Kotaro took a look around, "Like what's that girl's wearing." He pointed at the girl who was walking on the other side of the road. She wore his school's uniform. She mustn't have realized that school was closed today.

"I see. So that's normal huh." Tohka stared at the girl for moment.

"Can you make clothes like those?" Kotaro asked.

"Hmm…" Tohka snapped her finger, her dress soon disappear. Soon particle of light gathered around her, coiling around her body and forming a new silhouette. After the light died down, she appeared in the same school uniform the other girl was wearing but wearing a red ribbon instead of her butterfly one. Kotaro looking amazed at her.

"Can we going on this date, Kotaro?" Tohka asked.

Kotaro still look awe at Tohka before regained his focus.

"Sure…" Kotaro said. Tohka followed him from behind.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN: This is the end of the chapter with Gaim faced his first Inves and a warning about possible danger coming soon as fate started changing. If you wonder why Tohka didn't help since she never seen an Inves and never seen Kotaro going to battle yet. Also I don't know if it will be possible to avoid harem since I don't know how many girls that the author of Date A Live going to put in… I hope it won't be crazy than Negima or Infinite Stratos since they have the most girl characters… There will be more actions in the next chapter, I will assure you. Another note, I would personally like to thank Unicorn 359 and Hakuryukou79 for sending me their OCs for Zangetsu and Baron into the story. But I'm still trying to make an OC for Ryugen.**

**Anyway, just review and comment on the story. Send any questions through the private messages. Okay, I'm done, goodnight.**


	3. Tohka's date and Unexpected encounter

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date a Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. Also I got the pair issue resolved with a compromise. But I will explain it in my AN below.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny

Ch3: Tohka's date and Unexpected encounter!

"Is this a date?" Tohka asked overexcited, holding a piece of bread.

"No, that's not a date, its soybean bread" Kotaro answered. He went into the bakery to buy Tohka a piece of bread as he seen Tohka drooling over the food.

"But what is a date?" Tohka asked.

"Well…it something fun" Kotaro answered.

"Really? Let's go to the daaate!" Tohka said, bread in her mouth and taking Kotaro running by the hands.

"_Already on your first date?_" a familiar voice said in his earpiece. Kotaro rolled his eyes in annoy since he hate it when his little sister was in her command mode.

"Is there a problem?" Kotaro asked quietly at his sister while Tohka wasn't listening.

"_Not at all…_" Kotori said with a grin. Kotaro really need to do something about his sister creepy altitude soon.

* * *

(**Cue Date A Live: Sweet Arms**)

(**First instrumental section**) An large Spacequake happened on northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed. We see silhouette of few girls before freezing on Kotaro before he turned into Gaim in full color. Then few more image covered Gaim before showing Baron who holding his Banaspear. Then the scene changed again as showing Zangetsu with his Melon Defender and Ryugen with his Budou Ryuhou as they stand across them.

(**Second instrumental section**) The title logo for *Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny* appears in front of the black screen before the screen turned white and the title turned pure white. Soon cherry blossoms covered the title.

**Dare mo ga utsumuku machi (Dead or Alive)**

The scene changes to Tengu city. Kotaro was looking at his home from afar. In his hand was the Orange Lockseed and clenched it tightly before he turned away from the petals. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Gaim.

**Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he decided to take a break and talking with his friends Kotaro and Kotori. In his backpack was the Melon Lockseed. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

**Hikari motometa hitomi (Dead or Alive) **

**Utsuru no wa zetsubou dake **

The scene changed to Souji Kyosuke who looks at the ruin of house, in his hand grips tightly on the Banana Lockseed as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people behind him and a symbol of Team Baron on it. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Baron.

**Dare ni mo todokanai sakebi **

**Sagasu sono te de tomete **

Suddenly the scene changed as Kotori in her command post. Tengu city seemed to have started to be overtaken by Helheim forest. Kotaro charge forward as he transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim. Soon followed by Gaim, were Kamen Riders Baron, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and Kamen Rider Ryugen.

**Nani mo kamo kowareta sekai de**

**Wake mo wakaranai mama ni**

**Fureta yasashisa ga mada kowakute **

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls prove their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Ana no aita kokoro no sukima**

**Umete kureru hito wa kimi na no? **

**Erande Date A Live **

Kotaro stood alone in ruin city that was covered by Helheim forest as he can't help but there is something missing inside him and started to feeling confused. Soon Kotaro saw a hand and look up to see Tohka who reached her hand for him to grasp while his friends were waiting for him.

**(Wow Date A Live Wow Date A Live)**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseed. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title log appears again.

* * *

"Are they allies of the Mecha Team?" Tohka asked, a small ball of purple light shining on tip of her finger.

"Mecha Team? Oh, you mean the AST?" Kotaro asked. They were in the mid-street where a gigantic crowd in front of them.

"Is that what you call them? Well, I better kill them before they get a chance to attack." Tohka said.

Kotaro immediately grabbed her hand to stop her from making a scene.

"Wait! Bad, Tohka! These people are not here to kill you! I told you; aside from the AST nobody wants you dead!" Kotaro said.

Tohka look at Kotaro surprised before the dispersed the ball of energy on her finger and calm down. "Oh!" Tohka said, looking relieved. "Then what shall we do now? Should we go get our date?"

"Well… a date isn't something you… yeah, whatever, let's go get it!" Kotaro said. He really needs to be careful if they did run into any AST members.

"Kotaro, what is that over there?" Tohka asked, she soon start running.

"Wait Tohka!" Kotaro shout as he starts following her to another food stand.

But he didn't notice someone saw him and Tohka passing through the crowd. The figure was wearing a big headphone around his neck and carrying something big on his back.

"Huh? Is that… Kotaro?" He wondered.

* * *

(Somewhere in Tengu City)

A zipper portal appeared from out of thin air and a figure emerged as he looks down at the humans below him.

"**So this is where the war begins…**" The figure said. He was covered with gold and silver-colored armor with a Carambola theme. His visor was dark yellow that radiated malevolence.

"**Four Sengoku Riders of Fate… are here…**" He growl.

Soon the figure disappears in flash of darkness.

* * *

After having an awkward encounter with Kotori in the restaurant, Kotaro and Tohka went to the next town section as they got an surprised.

"Is that Bad Marriage?!" Kotaro wonders when he and Tohka were bathed in confetti.

"Congratulation! You are our 100,000th costumers! Just for today, everything here is free!" Bad Marriage exclaimed.

Tohka's eyes opened wide and Kotaro did as well. He doesn't remember any residential area with so many free food stands!

"_Just go with it._" Kotori said in his ear.

Before Kotaro could join Tohka along the way, he turned around and found no one there.

"Kotori?" Kotaro asked.

"_What is it?_" Kotori asked.

"I don't know why… I felt there was someone watching us, I don't mean you guys but, since our date starting…" Kotaro whispered to his sister.

"_Hmm… very strange indeed…_" Kotori know there are times when her older brother senses someone following him and wasn't kidding around. "_We will check it out for you._"

"Thank you, Kotori…" Kotaro said.

"_But you should catch up with Tohka, Koji._" Reine said. This caused Kotaro to sweatdropped when Reine still keep calling him Koji and trying to correct her often.

"That's not my name, Rein-san! It's Kotaro." Kotaro corrected. Where did she come up with the name Koji? He wasn't sure why but Koji sounds like a guy who speaks Disco…

"_Tohka is waiting for you, Koji._" Kotaro sighed in distress.

Soon he joined up with Tohka as they explore the multiply food stands in the area but Kotaro has to get Tohka away from the Dream Land when he got a bad feeling about it.

* * *

It was raining when Kotaro and Tohka left after Tohka ate most of everything in the shopping district. Now Kotaro took Tohka to the arcade to shelter them from the rain.

"That was a close call…" Kotaro said to himself. He come here sometime to play games with his best friends and Kotori.

"I-Is this the Mecha Team Base?" Tohka asked flustered.

"No, this is the Arcade, it where you come and play games. Wanna try one?" Kotaro offered.

Tohka was already way ahead of him.

"What is this one?" She asked curious.

Tohka was in front of those games where using a claw to try to pick up a prize and drop in a 'win-zone'. The prizes are usually plushie dolls. But this is game have some kind of bread shaped pillow.

"Is that bread? It looks tasty." Tohka was drooling. Kinda like when she first saw the bakery. Kotaro smiled at the scene. Tohka still had so much to learn.

"No, it's just a pillow which has bread-like shape." Kotaro pointed out.

"So it's not food?" Tohka asked disappointed. Her hands started to fall down. She turned to him with sad eyes.

"No, it isn't. But you can still do a lot of fun things with it." Kotaro took out a coin and inserted into the machine. The moment he did so, the device started up.

"Like what?" Tohka's ribbons started to wriggle.

"You have to find out. The object to this game is you win, you will get to keep one of those." Kotaro replies to her.

Kotaro soon explained the objective of the game to Tohka as she listened to him like a student ready for a special challenge and nod in understand to Kotaro.

"You get it?" Tohka nodded happily.

"C-Cool! I can do it!" Tohka said before starting to play the game. She obviously wanted that pillow a lot with fire in her eyes.

Sadly, she sucked at the game. More than five tries and she still couldn't get any of those bread pillows to the exit. She wasn't even close of winning it.

"Hey!" Kotaro turned around to see no one beside them and saw something caused him to sweat drop. In a crane game near them, there was a man. Kotaro can recognize him as one of the member of Ratatoskr but couldn't remember his name or title. His disguise was way beyond stupid from Kotaro's view point. He was wearing a one-piece while clothes and hanging upside down and pretending to be a crane.

_What is he doing?_ Kotaro thought.

He just smiled at him and said, "Here, come play at my game. I will make sure you two win."

Can't they be any stupider? Kotori really need better henchmen…

Kotaro turned his attention away from him and placed his hand on Tohka's shoulder. Tohka look a little surprised at Kotaro.

"Here, I'll help you." Kotaro said. "I will take care of the button, while you take care of the other one, okay?"

"Will that help?"

"I'm at my last coin, so this is our last chance. You ready?" Kotaro asked. Tohka nodded at his words. Both of them positioned themselves and began to challenge the game again.

She took the coin, and pressed it into the coin slot. The claw began to move, and Kotaro studied the area carefully. Soon, the crane was able to pick up one of the pillows. Then came the hard part: Getting it to the win-zone. A slight mistake will cause a game over. They both stared at the crane as it moved slowly to the left with the pillow in its grasp. The pillow looked like it could fall anytime.

The atmosphere had become heavy for both Kotaro and Tohka. It felt like an life or death situation for both of them.

"Wait for it." Tohka's fingers are shaking.

"Just a little more."

Both of them gulped.

"Just a tiny bit more." Then the crane was right above the exit hole. It was then or never.

"Now, Tohka!" Kotaro shouted.

She pressed the button right after hearing his signal. The crane then opened, releasing the pillow. It slowly fell down to the hole as they watched with patient.

But it only half over the win-zone.

_Tohka's timing was perfect… but it was my fault_, Kotaro thought disappointed. He was about to leave when he notice something in the corner. Tohka hadn't left the machine. She still stared at the pillow. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"Please fall!" Tohka begged at the pillow. "We tried our best! Please! I beg of you, fall!"

Then a miracle happened. The pillow had showed no sign of movement suddenly complied with Tohka's wish and came outside.

"Kotori…?" Kotaro asked.

"_It wasn't us._" Kotori admit honestly. This is the only time she won't lie about anything. "_But look on the bright side… she seem happy._"

Kotaro saw Tohka was so happy seeing it. She clutched the pillow like it was a treasure to her and this somehow make Kotaro have a smiled on his face.

"It fell!" Tohka exclaimed with a huge smile. Then, she proceeded to sink her teeth into the bread-shaped pillow.

* * *

(Playground)

Kotaro and Tohka were watching the sunset from afar. This was the final destination for the day that they both decided. From time to time the sound of cars or the cries of crows could be heard from a distance, but it was a peaceful place.

"Ohh, this view is amazing!" Tohka said as she was enjoying the view.

"Kotaro! How does that transform!?" Kotaro saw a train in the distance. Sweatdropped at realization, Kotaro shook his head.

"It's just a train. It can't transform." Kotaro said.

"Ah, so it's combining type?"

"You can say that." Maybe he could show him some mecha animes, though.

"Ohhh…" Tohka gave a strangely satisfied nod.

"So Kotaro, what is a date about? In the end, I still don't understand it." Tohka asked.

"Well, it when a guy and girl come out together and play." Kotaro said.

"It's a great thing, this date thing. I really, uhm, had a lot of fun." Tohka sound really happy. Kotaro is glad that they didn't get into trouble with the AST.

"This is a nice place." Kotaro said.

"Yes, it is!" Tohka replied without any hesitation and nodded her head.

"The people aren't trying to kill you, right?"

"…Nn, everyone was kind." Tohka shook her head. "Honestly, even now I can't quite believe it. I never thought the world could be so kind, so beautiful, and so fun."

Tohka have some way of putting it like that. She was looking at the sun. Her face… was sad. She no longer had the same bright face from before.

"What's wrong?" Kotaro asked.

"This place is nice. The people are kind. It's such a wonderful place." Tohka said as her voice grew sadder by the minutes. "And yet, I always take a part of it. I understand why the AST attacked me now. It's better if—I didn't exist, after all." She smiled with tears rolling down her face. It wasn't carefree smile from before. It was a sad, painful one.

"But you didn't destroy everything today." Kotaro pointed out. There was no Spacequake.

"I can't control its effect. I don't know if I can do it again…"

"Even so, don't give up hope, Tohka." Kotaro said.

"Then what do you think I should do?!" Tohka said with anger. Tears had started to fall from her eyes.

"Stay here!" Tohka become speechless. She looked at him with shocked face. "You can stay in this world. You can live with me. I know a way."

Well, Kotaro isn't sure how but Kotori need to explain to him.

"You…do?" Tohka asked slowly.

"I do." Kotaro said with confidence, "You just need to trust me."

"B-But… you know… there's a lot that I don't know."

"Then I will teach you those things."

"I'd need a bed… and things to eat."

"That can be taken care of easily." He is a skill cook and having Ratatoskr backing him up.

"Unexpected things might happen."

"Then I will think about it when I wake up in the morning!" Kotaro replied to all of her reasons for refusal.

"Is it really okay… for me to be here?" Tohka asked, looking unconcerned. "You're the only one who would accept me, Kotaro. The AST and even other people might not accept such a dangerous being in their living space."

"If they don't, I will forever accept you more. If the AST try to attack you, I fight all of them to keep you safe!" Kotaro said firmly reached out his hand for Tohka. "You won't be alone anymore…because we're friends now! All you need to do is grab my hand. If you trust me, then grab my hand."

Tohka's eyes widen as she remembered Kotaro saying they're friends when he choose to give her to flee. Her shoulders trembled slightly. She slowly reached out her shaking hand.

_But am I really ready to fight the whole world? Can I really doing it? Am I doing this alone?_ Kotaro thought worried. He still remembered the strange girl who looks like Kotori's words and there is that dream of his.

Kotaro soon snapped out of those thought. He wasn't sure why but his danger vibes warned him something. He immediately grabbed Tohka's hand and pulled her with him as he jumped back. Behind Tohka, a black lightning bolt passed through it and destroyed the railing.

"Tohka, are you okay?" Kotaro asked with concern.

"I'm alright." Tohka said as she slowly scratched her head. "What was that?"

"**So you're Gaim…**" a mystery distorted voice said.

Both Kotaro and Tohka turned around to see an armor figure before them. What caught Kotaro's attention was the Sengoku Driver on the warrior's waist with a faceplate of black armored helmet in front of slight darker yellow background.

"Who are you?!" Kotaro asked.

"**I'm Umbra. I will be here to eliminate you...**" Umbra said as he summoned a large scary red blade in his hand.

He slammed his sword down in front of them as this caused a heavy quake from out of nowhere.

* * *

The AST and the Ratatoskr doesn't like each other. That is a fact. Of course, the AST doesn't know about Rataoskr's existence. Despite their difference in method and mindset on Spirits, there are times when they have the same thought. Now is one of those times.

Both of them immediately stopped what they were doing when they saw the black knight figure in front of Kotaro and Tohka before he unleashed an attack.

They have one thought going through their heads.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

"Tohka, are you alright?" a voice asked.

Tohka opened her eyes to see Kotaro with bruises on his face.

"Kotaro, are you alright?" Tohka asked with concern.

"I will be fine." Kotaro said before looking at Umbra who still in their presence. "But I don't think he is waiting for us…"

"_Kotaro! You need to get Tohka out of there!_" Kotori said to her brother.

"I really don't know what going on but I don't think it possible…" Kotaro said before placing his Sengoku Driver on and getting his Orange Lockseed from his backup pocket.

"Henshin!" Kotaro said.

"**ORANGE!**"

The zipper portal appeared over his head with the orange sphere appearing. He did his pose before placing the lock in and locking it in place.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The standby music was playing for a little bit before Kotaro used the lever to cut through the Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!**"

The orange sphere dropped on him, transforming him into Gaim.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

The orange then unfolded into armor and revealed Gaim's helmet. Once it was complete, Gaim withdrew his Musou Saber as he placed his Daidaimaru in his other hand.

"Tohka…?" Gaim look at Tohka who is glowing now.

She soon changed from her normal uniform into her Astral Dress with a sword out of thin air in her hand.

"Kotaro, I'm not allowed you to fight this alone… " Tohka said as she become serious and glared at Umbra, "He dared to ruin our Date and he must paid!"

"**Very well… But you will regret it in the end…**" Umbra declared as he charges towards them.

Gaim blocked Umbra's sword with his swords while Tohka tried to attack from the rear but Umbra blocked her attack with a black force field.

Umbra swung and slashed both of them in the process as they are sent back to the ground. Umbra was about to strike at Gaim until Tohka got up and saw what he was doing.

"I won't let you harm Kotaro! **Sandalphon!**" Tohka shout.

Suddenly a giant scabbard emerged in front of Gaim to shield him from Umbra's attack, Tohka rushed forward and attack Umbra. But Umbra blocked her attack with his sword.

"What in the world are you?! You don't smell like human…" Tohka demanded angrily. It had been bothering her since Umbra smell like rotten trash.

"**How interesting, I never would imagine seeing a Spirit not least than you… Princess,**" Umbra said. Tohka look confused at the armor figure.

"Why are you after my friend Kotaro?!" Tohka asked.

"**It's not something simple, Princess… but I will always get what I want in the end.**" Umbra said.

Soon Tohka and Umbra clashed several times with their swords.

_How is it possible for someone like him to keep up?_ Tohka thought to herself.

Umbra was about to get an upper hand after punch Tohka in the stomach and strike her, five energy shots hit him on the shoulder and turned around to see Gaim.

"Taste this!" Gaim shout as he jumped in and slashed Umbra on his chest.

"Grrrh-!" Umbra hissed in pain from the attack. But he soon swung his blade and Gaim blocked his attack.

"**Gaim… you will to fall…**" Umbra said before using his free hand on his cut-knife of his driver and cut once.

"**COME ON!**"

"**CARAMBOLA SQUASH!**"

Umbra's blade suddenly glows with dark gold color and starts several slashes at Gaim's armor.

"Gaaahh!" Gaim screamed in pain as he was send back by Umbra's attack.

"Kotaro!" Tohka shout.

Gaim try to get up but Umbra coming closer to him. Umbra draws his sword and…

"**MELON ARMS!**"

"Henshin!" a voice shout.

"**SEIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

A bright green light burst from the trees behind them as a bright green light dashed coming out of nowhere, in green and white armor.

He had a white bodysuit, green samurai styled armor with a melon theme, and the armor had gold trims. His visor was lime colored and he carried a Musou Saber along with a big green shield. His Sengoku Driver has a faceplate of white armored helmet in front of a slightly darker white background. And in the center was the opened Lockseed with it hanging part being the picture of his shield. This was Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

He got out his Musou Saber and easily blocked Umbra's attack.

"_Who is that…?_" Kotori asked.

"Who are you?" Gaim asked.

"Zangetsu…" The white armor warrior said quietly.

This caught Gaim's attention since he knows his voice was quiet. For some reason, he knows his voice from somewhere. But where?

"**Zangetsu… so you show yourself.**" Umbra said.

"…" Zangetsu charged forward and clashed swords with Umbra as sparks flying in the air. Umbra kicks him away and tries to slash him.

Zangetsu got out his Melon Defender and took covered behind the attack. Zangetsu got out his Musou Saber to shoot Umbra.

But Umbra puts up a barrel to block his shoot and no damage comes to him.

"This is going to be hard…" Zangetsu muttered as he studied his enemy before charging at Umbra once again.

Meanwhile Gaim gets up from the ground as Tohka hurry to his side.

"Kotaro?" Tohka asked.

"I will be fine… but we have to help him," Gaim said. "This battle isn't going to last long…"

"That barrier…" Tohka turned to see the barrier Umbra keeps using before having an idea. "Kotaro, I need you to buy me some time. But you have to trust me."

Gaim look at Tohka's determines look before he nodding, "Alright!"

Leaving soon, Gaim jumped into the fight with Umbra as he and Zangetsu trying to hits Umbra's barrier right now.

"We need your help to push him far from here…" Gaim said to Zangetsu. The white rider looks at him before nodding.

They both look at Umbra before charging after him. Umbra fired lightning bolts at them, but they avoid the attacks and activated their cutting knife.

"**SEIYA! MELON SQUASH!**"

"**SEIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Both Gaim's and Zangetsu's weapons starts glows brightly as they aimed their weapons at Umbra.

"**Futile…**" Umbra said as he cast a barrier around himself as their weapons bounced off. But he doesn't know they have a plan.

"Now Tohka!" Gaim said.

Tohka was above Umbra and she gathering her power now.

"**Halvanhelev!**" Tohka screamed. This time, her sword is the biggest than any of the Riders have ever seen before swing down on Umbra's barrier.

Gaim and Zangetsu took cover from the impact of Tohka's attack as everything covered in smoke before they know it.

"Did she get him?" Gaim wondered.

"I don't think so…" Zangetsu answered quietly.

When the smoke faded, Gaim, Zangetsu, and Tohka have a surprised look on their faces to see Umbra still standing. His body was glowing in bright light as the creaks on his armors were heals.

"What the heck?" Tohka asked. How strong is he?

The riders were ready their weapon as they faced Umbra. But they suddenly hear strange missiles coming from out of nowhere and hit the ground that they were on.

They turned around to see Tobiichi in her jetpack as she was aiming her weapons at them.

"**Hmm… you should try better next time when we meet. This isn't the last you will hear from me…**" Umbra said before jumped into the sky and disappeared in violet light.

"What the?!" Tobiichi thought shock at Umbra's disappearance. She soon turned her attention at Tohka who still in the sky.

"_Origami, what are you doing?!_" Her commander asked. But Tobiichi didn't listen.

"You're mine!" Tobiichi aims her missiles at Tohka who still in the air. Tohka uses her Halvanhelev to destroy the missiles before trying to flee from her in the forest.

"_Kotaro, you need to seal Tohka's power before the rest of the AST get here. You have to hurry!_" Kotori explained to Gaim.

"But how?" Gaim asked quietly but Zangetsu heard him.

"Tell me but do you care about her?" Zangetsu asked.

Gaim look at Zangetsu in surprised, "W-well, she is my friend. But why are you asking me this?"

That seems to be sufficient answer for Zangetsu.

"I will buy you some time..." Zangetsu said.

"Huh?" Gaim look confused. Why would he go this far for him?

* * *

(In the forest)

Tobiichi continued her pursued after Tohka and she have the Spirit locked in sight of her aim.

_This is the end for you!_ Tobiichi thought as she was about to pushed the button.

Zangetsu jump down from a tree above Tobiichi and slash down one of her jet wing and her rocket launcher. This caused Tobiichi to have a rough landing and rolled to the ground. She turned to see Zangetsu standing before her presence.

_Why does he have the same driver as Kotaro?_ Tobiichi thought.

"Who are you?" Tobiichi asked to Zangetsu.

"I won't let you pass…" Zangetsu said in serious tone.

Won't refused, Tobiichi got out her lightsaber ready and charges forward. Zangetsu just blocked Tobiichi's sword with his shield and rams her through a tree. But before it could happen, Tobiichi kick him and pulled out her gun and fired.

Zangetsu blocked her bullets before knocking her weapons from her hands in a fast speeds, Tobiichi to become shock, Zangetsu got his shield up again to protect him from a lighting saber.

"Get away from Origami!" Ryouko Kusakabe, AST commander demanded. Zangetsu look at her, he uses his Melon Defender to smack her nose and caused the commander to bleed unconsciously.

"Commander!" Tobiichi said disbelief as she rushed toward her side. How could her commander being beaten by a stranger in armor?

Zangetsu looks up to see two more AST members are coming down and they try to fight him on.

"How dare you?!"

Disapproved of their rash behavior, Zangetsu got out his sword and went pass all of the AST members. They were about to give pursue but the rest of their armor fell apart due to his attacks which are too quick to be seen by naked eyes.

"This is for you own good…" Zangetsu said quietly as he disappears into thin air.

By the time they regained their sense, the mystery white rider was gone but they have more to worry about.

"AAAHHH!" They really need to do something about their nude states!

* * *

_They will be here soon…_ Tohka thought as she continued flying into the air. She wants to give Kotaro a chance to get away after so much he done for her.

_In the end, the world still rejects me…_ Tohka thought sadly as she ready to accept her fate soon if the AST cornered her…

"Tohka!" A familiar voice shouts from the sky and snapped Tohka out of her thoughts.

Tohka watched from the sky and have a disbelief look on her face.

Kotaro fall from the sky.

_Kotaro…?_ Tohka blinks couple of time to make sure this isn't a dream.

He WAS falling from the sky.

He _literally_ was throwing off from the Rataoskr's ship by Kotori.

"_Good luck!_" Kotori said.

"Kotaro!" Tohka fly after him in the sky and caught him in her arms.

"Tohka, thank you…" Kotaro said smiling.

"But why? You should get away while you still have the chance…" Tohka said but Kotaro interrupted her.

"But I can't leave you on your own… I won't abandon you, Tohka." Kotaro said to Tohka.

To Tohka, Kotaro's words touched her deeply than he imagined since she wished to stay with him in this world.

"Remember, my promise to you?" Kotaro asked.

Tohka remembered Kotaro's words and nodded, "But how?"

Kotaro was confused until he hears Kotori's voice from the earpiece.

"_Kotaro, why don't you try the surefire way to save the princess I taught you?_" Kotori asked with a sly smile on her face.

This caused Kotaro frowned. He can't believe he have to do it…

"Tohka…! L-Let's kiss!"

"What?!" Kotaro feels stupid of saying it.

"A-Actually, forget it!" Kotaro said.

"Let's think another of—" Kotaro began but Tohka interrupted him with a question.

"What is a kiss?! Hurry! Tell me!" Tohka demands.

"Huh?"

"Tell me!" Tohka demands.

"Y-You put each other's lips toge—" Before Kotaro finished, Tohka puts her lips to Kotaro's lip as they start kissing.

Suddenly Tohka's angel Halvanhelev starts to shatter in the air and disappear. However, it wasn't the only thing disappear as Tohka's Astral dress slowly faded away into nothing. They landed on the ground somewhere.

Kotaro was the first to let go and his face turned redness at Tohka being naked in front of him. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"I'm so sorry, Tohka. I was told that it was our only option, so…" Kotaro began but Tohka pulled him closer to her.

"Stay with me." Tohka said in flustered.

"People will see me," Tohka said, blushing.

_I'm in trouble…_ Kotaro thought as he sweating a lot. He knows what happened to guys when they see a naked girl… What should he do? Maybe he could-

"Kotaro." Kotaro turns his attention to Tohka.

"Huh?" Kotaro asked.

"Will you… take me on a date again?" Tohka asked hopefully.

Kotaro look surprise but he soon sighed.

"Yeah, anytime." Kotaro finally smile.

This make Tohka smiled happily.

* * *

Unknown to both Tohka and Kotaro, their actions have already been seen by someone as he watched them from their sight. He was wearing a white kimono jacket and hakama pants, but he has windswept hairstyle with dark green hair color, brown eyes and slightly pale skin. His name is Mihashi Izuruno.

_That was a close call indeed… Kotaro, what's going on?_ Mihashi thought as he saw Kotaro and Tohka were okay.

He was thinking about confront Kotaro but he felt it wasn't the good time to confront his childhood friend due to how awkward the situation. He decide to leave now.

_I will confront him another time…_ Mihashi thought as he couldn't believe his childhood friend is a Rider like him and walking away.

In his right hand was a lock similar to Gaim's but it has a Melon on it. It's was the Melon Lockseed.

* * *

(The next morning)

Kotaro wake up in the morning and begin his daily route by making breakfast for him and Kotori.

"So did you find anything about Zangetsu?" Kotaro asked.

"I'm afraid not, Kotaro but he somehow get out of our radar. Neither of this Umbra…" Kotori said, serious. She really hates it when something interrupted her plans for date.

When he thought about the mystery black knight figure, Kotaro can't help but feeling a little scared of him if it wasn't for Zangetsu showing up.

"Umbra… he is really strong," Kotaro said before taking out his belt. "He might come back again…"

Kotori didn't say a word and stares at his belt but she just let him continue.

"I know that having power is a responsible… there is more at stake here." Kotaro said.

"So you're going to ditch the belt?" Kotori asked. She has nothing against Kotaro about keeping the belt when it kept him from harm.

"I'm keeping it." Kotaro said. "I don't want anyone being hurt..."

"Hmm…" Kotori looks at him. "Maybe you should try to find this white armor rider for assistance. From what we seen of his moves… he is strong."

Kotaro nodded.

"I need to find out who he is first." Kotaro said.

* * *

(Raizen High School)

Tamae Okamine came in front of the classroom with an important announcement.

"Morning everyone," Tamae-sensei said. "We have a new transfer student who will be joining us this semester."

Coming into the classroom was none other than Tohka herself.

_Let me guess…_ Kotaro thought. He did wonder where they have taken Tohka and never would guess she will transfer to his school…

"I hope we can get along everyone!" Tohka said happily. "I'm Yatogami Tohka!"

_But why here?!_ Kotaro thought.

Mihashi was looking over at his reaction before going back to his latest manga issue.

**To be continuing…**

* * *

**AN: This is my latest chapter of Gaim. Zangetsu shows himself up and none other than Kotaro's childhood friend Mihashi! If you want to know how he managed to beat the AST members, his fighting style is same to his canon counterpart Takatora Kureshima. Now onto the pairings issue, I'm going to make myself clear since this matter need to be taken care of due to how many people are driving me nut! Kotaro is going to having a small harem and OC riders going to paired up with the rest of the girls.**

**Before Seeker213 going to flames me to hell with his review… but this isn't going to be the normal Date A Live canon, I have some right to make some of my own rules here but still keeping the Date A Live storyline going. Like some riders will have same ability as Kotaro in sealing Spirits' power but they won't be aware of it until they meet the girls and this going to be one of the unexpected faction.**

**As for Seeker213's next question, I will be accepting OC for Riders (Some can be canon Gaim Riders but I can make some exceptions if you plead to me hard enough) and OC riders. But there won't be any Genesis Riders in Season 1 of Date A Live.**

**Gaim- Kotaro Itsuka (Toa Solaric)**

**Zangetsu- Mihashi Izuruno (Unicorn 359)**

**Baron- Souji Kyosuke (Hakuryukou79)**

**Ryugen- (I have decided it but it going to be revealed later)**

**Knuckle- Free**

**Kurokage- Free**

**Bravo- Free**

**Gridon- Free**

**Here is the format example:**

**Name: Umbra**

**Age: Unknown**

**Appearance: Unknown**

**Bio: A mystery rider who interrupted Kotaro and Tohka's date. He knows about Gaim, Zangetsu, Baron, and Ryugen as he challenges them. His armor is based off Black Knight from **_**Sonic and the Black Knight **_**game but with Carambola theme arms. **

**Lockseed: Carambola**

**Power/Skill: There is more to his power as Tohka felt he isn't human at all when overcoming an attack from the Spirit and some are from his Carambola Lockseed. Umbra proved to be a brutal fighter.**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim- Date of Destiny! A confront**** with his Childhood Friend! A Survival Match at School! Pineapple Kick!**

**Anyway, just leave any questions, reviews, or concerns in the reviews or PM. Okay?**


	4. Survival Match at School!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date a Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from the other series.**

**For Kotaro's pairing and his harem, it will be Kotaro X Tohka X Yoshino X Kotori but it will take a while before it going to be official. Yes, I'm still kept the harem element but Kotaro isn't going to be suffering this Spirit business alone... Hehehehe!**

* * *

Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny

Ch4: A confront with his Childhood Friend! A Survival Match at School! Pineapple Kick!

Mihashi was walking home from school and he was carrying his school bags contains his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. As he was walking, he was thinking about the events that occurred during the last few months. One of them includes the finding of Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed.

They were originally belongs to his twin brother Mitsuno's before he and his family were told about his twin brother's death. His brother and his fellow classmates were taking a field trip to a science exhibition before a Spacequake happened there. He and his family were grief for Mitsuo's death and trying their best to continue their life. During the family funeral, he found a strange brief case under his brother's room and he never recalls seeing it there before.

It was with a security password and took it to his room. He figured out the password and opened to see the Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed inside. He was shocked to learn his brother has this and trying to figure out what it was.

He soon stopped in front of his house which was a traditional Japanese house that his family own for generation and opened the door.

"Taidma…" Mihashi took off his shoes and puts them on the matt before walking up to his room. When he walks into his room, he turns to look at one of the picture. It was a picture of him and his twin Mitsuno who have black hair with Kotaro and his little sister Kotori as they were playing together in the park. He looks at the picture before remembering meeting the mystery woman.

(Months ago)

_Mihashi couldn't believe what just happened as he was standing in the backyard of his house. He was trying to figure out what the buckle and lock were supposed to do. _

"_I wonder…" Mihashi said before placing the device on his waist. When he did a yellow belt was formed around his waist and connecting him to the belt. Then a faceplate materialized on the blank side._

"_Whoa…" Where did his brother get this? He was focused on the buckle that he didn't notice a zipper portal opened and something emerged from it._

_Mihashi suddenly hears a growl from his behind and slowly turns around to see a monster._

"_What the hell?" Mihashi thought when he turns to see a hunchbacked monster with gray skin, flat mask-like face, and claws looking lethal. This is an Inves._

_The Inves trying to slash him with its claw, but Mihashi rolled aside and seeing his mother's garden in a mess._

'_Kaa-san is going to kill me…' He wasn't sure which he is afraid: the monster or his mother upset about the garden. Mihashi suddenly felt the hilt of his shinai and grabbed it._

_When the Inves charged again, Mihashi did swing his shinai and trying to knock it back…_

_Crack!_

_Mihashi's eyes wide when his first Shinai was broken before the Inves punched him and throwing further back._

_Mihashi trying to figure out what the monster was and felt the Melon Lockseed in his hand._

'_What am I supposed to do with this?' Mihashi thought._

"_Use it with your Sengoku Driver…" A familiar voice in his mind._

"_Mitsuno…?" But his decreased brother wasn't here now. Mihashi thought about it and saw the monster getting closer to him. He doesn't want to die yet!_

_He got up and pressed the button on the side of the Melon Lockseed. The latch opened and the melon on it lit with a green light._

"_**MELON!**__"_

_Soon another zipper portal appeared above him and opened. It was a giant melon but a metal green sphere. Mihashi puts the Lockseed in the compartment and literally locked it in._

"_**LOCK ON!**__"_

_Soon the horn-like sound was starting playing. Mihashi soon the notices knife-shaped lever and pushed it down. "Let's try this!"_

"_**SEIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**__" _

_The metal melon dropped upon Mihashi's head. At first, he was startled when this occurred. _

"_A Melon?" He questioned._

_The white bodysuit formed first and then the helmet formed within the confines of the metal melon. The gauntlets and greaves gleamed gold with black lines rising up his arms and legs. The melon splashed with green energy before opening, the front section coming together in green plating with gold accents. The sides folded together to form shoulder plating, but remained slightly separated to give the image of spikes. The back pieces landed on the back, finishing the armor. _

_His helmet was revealed to have large eyepieces with a silver mouthplate and a gold crescent moon on the forehead. The helmet attachment was designed like the skin of a melon with gold siding like a samurai helmet and a melon stem coming from the top. The attachment had caused the eyes to turn green, giving them a look not unlike a slice of melon. Flash of light appeared over his left arm, creating a large shield with a golden centre ending in a crescent moon with gold siding and a round disk on the top. The rest was covered in the same textured green as the Melon Arms._

"_Is this me…?" Mihashi, now Zangetsu, looking himself in the pond. He can't help but admit that he look sort of cool and almost going otaku moment._

_Zangetsu looked and saw the monster coming for him. He blocked the monster with the Melon Defender before bashed it with his shield._

_The monster rolls to the ground and try to get away._

"_I wonder…" Zangetsu questioned before remembering the mini-sword lever. Zangetsu pushed the mini-sword lever again._

"_**SEIYA! MELON SQUASH!**_"

_The Melon Defender starts to glows with emerald green color, Zangetsu throw it like a boomerang and flying after the Inves. The Inves was hits from behind by the Melon Defender before exploded in a melon shaped mirage._

_The Melon Defender returned into Zangetsu's hand._

"_Whoa…" Zangetsu look amazed at his weapon._

_Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and turned around to see…_

"_Be warned." A female voice said. Zangetsu sees the mysterious blonde girl with a red eye. She almost looks like…_

"_Kotori?" Zangetsu then looked at her more closely. "Who are you…?"_

"_You are grasping for the reins of fate." 'Kotori' started._

"_What?"_

"_Continue down this path… And there shall be no turning back." She said. "You will have to fight to the bitter end, Zangetsu."_

"_But why?" Zangetsu look at her with confused stares._

"_Why are you resisting? There won't be a way to turned back from the great peril…" 'Kotori' said._

"_I don't know why you have Kotori's face…" Zangetsu started. "But I won't let someone spurt nonsense with the face of my friend! I will protect my friends to the bitter end."_

_Then the mystery girl looks sad before disappeared._

"_Who was she?" Zangetsu wonders but his left was clenched into a fist._

(Present)

He has trained himself to figure out this power and looking out for his friends. Mihashi puts down his bag and lied on his bed.

_That girl… she was the same one from before…_ Mihashi thought as he thinking about Tohka transferring to his class. He wasn't sure why she is there and he sure Kotaro was surprised as well.

He took the Melon Lockseed into his hand and stares at it.

"I guess… it time we should have some spars like old time… Kotaro," Mihashi said with a smile.

* * *

**(Cue Date A Live: Sweet Arms)**

**(First instrumental section) **A large Spacequake happened on northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed. We see silhouette of few girls before freezing on Kotaro before he turned into Gaim in full color. Then few more image covered Gaim before showing Baron who holding his Banaspear. Then the scene changed again as showing Zangetsu with his Melon Defender and Ryugen with his Budou Ryuhou as they stand across them.

**(Second instrumental section) **The title logo for *Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny* appears in front of the black screen before the screen turned white and the title turned pure white. Soon cherry blossoms covered the title.

**Dare mo ga utsumuku machi (Dead or Alive)**

The scene changes to Tengu city. Kotaro was looking at his home from afar. In his hand was the Orange Lockseed and clenched it tightly before he turned away from the petals. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Gaim.

**Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he decided to take a break and talking with his friends Kotaro and Kotori. In his backpack was the Melon Lockseed. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

**Hikari motometa hitomi (Dead or Alive) **

**Utsuru no wa zetsubou dake **

The scene changed to Souji Kyosuke who looks at the ruin of house, in his hand grips tightly on the Banana Lockseed as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people behind him and a symbol of Team Baron on it. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Baron.

**Dare ni mo todokanai sakebi **

**Sagasu sono te de tomete **

Suddenly the scene changed as Kotori in her command post. Tengu city seemed to have started to be overtaken by Helheim forest. Kotaro charge forward as he transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim. Soon followed by Gaim, were Kamen Riders Baron, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and Kamen Rider Ryugen.

**Nani mo kamo kowareta sekai de**

**Wake mo wakaranai mama ni**

**Fureta yasashisa ga mada kowakute **

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls prove their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Ana no aita kokoro no sukima**

**Umete kureru hito wa kimi na no? **

**Erande Date A Live **

Kotaro stood alone in ruin city that was covered by Helheim forest as he can't help but there is something missing inside him and started to feeling confused. Soon Kotaro saw a hand and look up to see Tohka who reached her hand for him to grasp while his friends were waiting for him.

**(Wow Date A Live Wow Date A Live)**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseed. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title log appears again.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Kotaro was following Reine to a laboratory on Fraxinus with many computers and couple of scientists.

"Reine-san, what are we doing here?" Kotaro asked.

"Koji, we would like to do some scan tests while you have your armor presence..." Reine explained.

"Huh?" Kotaro look a little confused at the gray hair woman before Kotori came into the room.

"Kotaro, we need to check if there isn't any problem when you and Tohka fought Umbra out there…" Kotori said.

"Umm… Okay." Kotaro said.

In the testing area, Kotaro have several recording devices were attached to his body, mostly like to measure his purses. He attached his Sengoku Driver to his waist to begin the process.

"Kotaro, won't you mind changing?" Kotori asked.

Kotaro got out his Orange Lockseed

"**ORANGE!**"

A zipper portal appears above Kotaro's head and a large metal orange hovered as it slowly came down. The Rataoskr's scientists were looking curious to see what happened next.

Kotaro swiftly placed the Lockseed into the Drive Bay before locking it in place.

"Henshin!"

"**LOCK ON!**"

Then he activated the Cutting Blade Lever.

"**SEIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

The Orange Arms dropped on Kotaro and his pre-Arms suit formed before the Orange Arms opened up and completed the transformation, the Daidaimaru materializing in his left hand. Gaim simply stood there and listened to the scientists' remarks.

"Where did the orange come from?"

"His heart rate is normal."

"Nothing unusually going on…" Reine said as she was working busy with her computer right now.

"So nothing different?" Kotori asked, placing her lollipop in her mouth.

After several scan tests, Kotaro undid his transformation and puts on his shirt and jacket. Kotori walks toward him.

"We need to talk." Kotori said.

* * *

"What do you mean that there are more Spirits beside Tohka?" Kotaro asked. As it turns out his service toward Ratatoskr isn't over…

"We've had reports of several other Special Disaster-causing Organisms other than Tohka…" Reine explained.

"Meaning there is more Spirits…" Kotori said.

"Koji, we need you to keep conversing with these Spirits for us. We need to keep improving your ability to converse with the girls for that purpose." Reine continued.

"Sorry, but I'm can't do it." Kotaro said.

"Why? Are you scared?" Kotori asked. "Besides, you have that armor to protect you…"

"I'm not afraid. Beside I can't expect… having a harem!" Kotaro said, giving his little sister a level look, the stern one he always uses at home.

"Why not? I thought all men have their personal fantasy of having a harem…" Kotori said in a sarcastic tone. She backs up her glare with the same serious that Kotaro as she isn't back down like before.

"Well, it impossible! Beside harem is impossible for human!" Kotaro retorted. He and Mihashi already thought this up.

"Impossible for human?" Kotori asked tentatively. "We're facing stuffs that could be considered supernatural… Kotaro, we're facing a possible crisis that could end the world as we knew it. Hmm…? Could it be… that you got feelings for Tohka?"

"T-That isn't your problem, Kotori!" Kotaro said, trying hard not to blush in front of his little sister.

"Oh no. You actually like her?" Kotori laughs.

"So what if I like her? Wasn't that supposed to be my job?"

"No, your job was to make _her fall _for you…" Kotori said, suddenly dead serious.

Kotaro sighed as he doesn't see any point for getting this argument any longer, "I'm out of here. Reine-san, please teleport me home."

He walks toward the teleport and turns to see Reine.

"You should reconsider, Koji," Reine said. "This might not be the wisest course of action."

"Sorry but find a different way to help them… I only helped Tohka because she needed a friend, but I don't want to save Spirits if I have to keep taking advantage of their feelings." Kotaro said.

Kotaro soon disappear from the Fraxinus and send to his home.

* * *

(Itsuka Residence)

Kotaro sighed as he took off his shoes before coming in.

"Kotaro!" Tohka exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen to greet him right now. She was wearing a blue track suit, yellow ribbons, and blue shorts.

"Hey Tohka!" Kotaro said. He was still feeling a little awkward of Tohka living with him and Kotori. Is this what relationship like?

"Kotaro, what do you think of my new clothes?" Tohka asked. Reine make some arrangement of getting Tohka new clothes.

"You look nice." Kotaro said. This make Tohka smiled.

"Thank you." Tohka said.

"So, do you want to continue our lessons?" Kotaro asked. Tohka nodded.

They spend the next few minutes as Kotaro giving lectures about how stuffs work around the house, but Tohka understood him.

_Is this how preschool teacher are like?_ Kotaro thought as he continued explaining the applications around the house.

It was almost time for Kotaro to start make dinner. But he nearly forgot something as he got out his rain coat from the closet in his room. When he goes downstairs, Kotaro saw a bright flash of light from downstairs and Kotori emerged from it.

Kotaro and Kotori stares at each other for a while. Their eyes were in contact.

Brown eyes meet Red eyes. Neither of them blinked for seconds.

In Kotori's hands were white ribbons while she was wearing black ribbons. Before Kotaro ask anything, Kotori left the room without saying any words.

_But why does she have them?_ Kotaro thought as his thought were interrupted by Tohka.

"Kotaro? Where are you going?" Tohka asked.

"I need to head to the market. I'll be back soon, okay?" Kotaro said.

"But it's raining! Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. But I promised that I will make dinner soon." Kotaro said.

* * *

(Grocery store)

_The forecast saying there was 10% chance of raining today but why now?_ Kotaro thought after going into the store.

Kotaro was carrying a basket and starts to looking around.

_What should I make for dinner?_ Kotaro thought before he saw Mihashi around in the snack area.

"Hey Mihashi." Mihashi saw his childhood friend and smiled.

"It's been a while, Kotaro." Mihashi greeted back.

"Running late to make dinner again?" Mihashi asked.

"You have no idea…" Kotaro jokingly said. "What about you? Since when did you go shopping?"

"Running an errand before heading home," Mihashi said. "Kaa-san wonders how you and your sister are doing."

The talk about Kotori makes Kotaro a little depressed when he still remembered the argument that he had with her. Mihashi notices it.

"Kotaro?" Mihashi look confused.

"Sorry… but I'm little tired today." Kotaro said.

"Did something happen?" Mihashi asked. Kotaro look surprised before he remember Mihashi was his childhood friend.

"Well… we sort of have a fight today." Kotaro said quickly but he obviously tells half-true.

Mihashi look slight surprise but kept his calm composure.

"But you two never fight before, Kotaro." Mihashi said.

"I don't hate Kotori, but I was angry at her." Kotaro said.

"But what caused you to be angry at Kotori?" Mihashi asked.

"I—" This stopped Kotaro dead in his tracks. "I don't know how to explain it." He said, nervous.

Mihashi closed his eyes and sighed, "Kotaro, if you don't want to tell me… I understand. But don't go through this alone."

"Mihashi…" Kotaro look at his childhood friend and gave a small smile, "Thank you."

They soon go up to the checkout line as they both paid for their groceries.

"Hey Kotaro?" Mihashi asked.

"What up?" Kotaro turned to look at his friend.

"If even you find yourself in trouble, I will be there to help." Mihashi said with a smile.

Kotaro look at him in surprised. He doesn't know it but his childhood friend will be someone who he wasn't expects to meet.

* * *

As Kotaro walking on his way back home with the grocers in hand, he passed a temple and heard a splashing sound.

"Huh?" Kotaro turned to see somebody there. She was very small, very frail-looking girl, dressed in a green bunny jacket. But she suddenly recoiled to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kotaro asked.

He saw the girl's face for the first time. Her age should be around Kotori's age. Her azure, fluttering hair was blue as the sea. Her soft lips had a pink color and she was a girl that looked like a beautiful French doll.

"—!"

The girl saw him and braced herself for a blow. This caused Kotaro have a strange look on his face.

"P-Please don't hurt me." She said.

"Hurt you? Why would I do that?" Kotaro asked. He notices the girl could be closed to the same age as Kotori.

Instead of her response, she raised a hand puppet that resembles a bunny with a black eye patch, "_Yoshinon doesn't know why you people always bully her. People who bother Yoshinon don't deserve to be called more than worthless dry lettuce._"

This caused Kotaro to blink, but he decided to play along with her.

"And who bullies Yoshinon?" Kotaro asked, curious. This causes the puppet to recoil.

"_Who told you Yoshinon's name?_" The puppet asked in surprised.

"You did. Anyway, I don't like bullies, do you need help?" Kotaro offered.

The hand puppet looked at the girl then back at him.

"_Yoshinon does not need help. Yoshinon is fine. You should be honored you got to talk to Yoshinon, but your time is up. Yoshinon says goodbye!_"

The puppet blasted itself in the direction opposite to him, apparently pulling the girl with it.

"You don't see that every day…" Kotaro said before deciding to head home.

* * *

(Next day)

It was still cloud when Kotaro and Tohka walks to Raizen High School before they begin their classes. Kotaro and Mihashi were comparing notes for an assignment until Kotaro hears a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Kotaro!" The door opened and reveals Tohka with a small box of cookies. She looks like she is happy at something.

"Tohka?"

"Everyone in cookery class helped me make them, and this is the result!" Tohka said cheerfully. She places the cookies on their table.

"But is the teacher alright with you leaving the classroom?" Mihashi asked in curious tone. He notices some guys around the room were giving him and Kotaro a look of resentment.

"Please try them!" Tohka offered them to Kotaro.

Mihashi and Kotaro looks at the box. The many things inside were irregularly shaped and had burn marks everywhere. They could barely be called cookies…

"O-Okay. Thanks." Kotaro said, nervous to Tohka.

He took a cookie from the container.

And then, as he slowly lifted it to his mouth—

"Watch out!" Mihashi said as he grabbed both Tohka and Kotaro out of harm's way from incoming object.

The object missed the target and landed directly on the wall.

"What was that…?" Kotaro asked.

Tracing back the trajectory of the silver blur, they saw a fork stuck into the wall. The object vibrated through the wall.

It had a simple design.

A fork.

"What? Who threw that! That's dangerous, you know!" Tohka shouted as she turned toward the hallway. Kotaro and Mihashi did the same as they turned their direction to the hallway.

"…"

Standing over there as if she had just thrown something a few seconds ago, was a silent girl with her right hand stretched out.

Her skin was light colored, and she had hair that brushed the top of her shoulders. Her features were unusual, but graceful; she had no expression whatsoever on her face, giving off the impression of a lifeless doll.

"To-Tobiichi?"

Mihashi's eyes turn narrow at her.

A huge sweat drop on Kotaro's cheek.

Tohka had knitted her eyebrows together in displeasure.

This girl—Tobiichi Origami, slowly approached them while looking at them.

After stopping in front of Kotaro, she lifted the lid of the container she was holding with her left hand and brought it out like how Tohka did a few moments ago.

"You don't have to put Yatogami Tohka's thing in your mouth. If you are going to eat something, then eat this—"

Inside the container, there were perfect cookies that were uniform in shape lined up in neat rows. It looked like a product straight from a factory line.

"E—Errrr…"

She grabbed his tie and pulled him close as their eyes met. "You can't cheat on me either." Tobiichi said plainly.

"Hey! Don't touch Kotaro like that!" Tohka argue with angrily in her tone.

"But why are _you_ still here?" Tobiichi asked.

It has already been few days and the two girls have been starting to fighting over him whenever they seen each other. Kotaro remembered reading some like this from a manga before.

"Girls…" Kotaro started to speak, but was cut before finishing.

"That's none of your business!" Tohka retorted.

"Now ignored her and trying my cookies, Kotaro!" Tohka said.

Tobiichi brought out her batched of cookies as well and puts them in front of Kotaro.

"If you want some cookies, I baked them for you." Tobiichi said.

"Don't copy me!"

"Hey girls…" Kotaro try to speak but he was cut off again.

"The one who is interfering is you. You should leave immediately."

"What are you saying? Coming afterwards and acting all high and mighty!"

"Girls!" Mihashi and Kotaro exclaimed to earn their attention, "Enough!" they shout at the same time.

They both look confused at them.

"Why are you stopping me?" They asked simulate. But Mihashi was the one who spoke up to them.

"I know Tohka have a reason of seeing Kotaro… but Tobiichi, what is wrong with you?" Mihashi asked, angry. "You almost endanger your classmates with a freaking fork. Never use a kitchen tool as weapon."

There are time when Mihashi isn't using his quiet tone if he spot someone endanger his friends. He enjoys cooking dishes since he helped his mother but he is totally against people misused cooking tools as weapons.

"But I wasn't aiming at him." Tobiichi retorted.

"Cook tools aren't meant for using to harm people, Tobiichi." Mihashi pointed out. Tobiichi cringed a little and look angry at him.

"Izuruno, yo—" Before Tobiichi could finished, the class door open again.

"Hey! Itsuka! Izuruno!" Tonomachi come in from the door with a bag of cookie in hand, "A kind stranger just gave me some cookies. Care for one?" he offered.

"So is true that he swings both ways."

"He swings with Itsuka-kun and Izuruno-kun."

"Gross."

This causes Kotaro having some tick marks when he hears from the three Stooges: Ai Yamabuki, Mai Hazakura, and Mii Fujibakama of the class were talking.

"Will you girls please shut up?!" Kotaro shout at them.

* * *

(**12:00 pm**)

Kotaro took a peek out of the boy's bathroom and looking both ways.

_That was a close call… I swear that my arms were going get torn apart… if Mihashi and Tonomachi didn't jump in to help…_ Kotaro thought carefully and look around his surrounds.

"Hmm… I wonder-" Before he could finished his sentence, Kotaro felt an headache again as he saw a vision of what looks like the gym.

"Not again…" Kotaro muttered. He never would guess the next attack going to hit there.

* * *

(Gym)

His vision was correct when he starts hearing screams coming from the gym. This causes him to hurry with his paces.

He went further to find some poles were knocked down to the ground and saw students were attacked by an Inves that emerged out of the zipper portal.

"Get away!" A student said as he trying to crawl away but the Inves notices him and was about to attack him.

Just when the student was attacked, Kotaro jump in and kicked it from behind, causing the Inves to move back.

"Get out of here!" Kotaro advised.

The boy nodded before running along with other students.

"Now then…" Kotaro said before placing his Sengoku Driver on and getting his Orange Lockseed from the Lockseed Holder that Reine made for him.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!**"

The zipper portal appeared over his head and this caught the Inves's attention. Kotaro inserted the Lockseed and locked it into place.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The sound of war horns echoed through the gym. Mihashi come in and hide when he saw Kotaro transformed. Kotaro used the lever to cut through the Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!**"

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

The Orange Arms dropped on Kotaro, donning him in his bodysuit before reconfiguring to form his armor as his Daidaimaru was summoned and draw his Musou Saber.

"Here I come!" Gaim said then charged on to the Inves and slashed it. The Inves was hit backward by the attack.

Another Elementary Inves come charging at him, but Gaim was able to fend it off before its friend came back and smacked him in the back.

Gaim turns around and fired his guns at the Inves as this getting them to move back.

He charges after the Inves and he slashes the Inves several times. This caused both Inves to fall and landed on the ground.

"Taste this!" Gaim said before pushed the knife-shaped lever on his Driver.

"**SIEYA!**"

"**ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Gaim brought his right left forward which began to glow with orange energy before he jumped forward. He went through with a side kick on the Inves. His attack went through both Inves and Gaim passed right through them.

Both Inves exploded into air and left no trace behind.

"That was close…" Gaim said and wiped his helmet before hearing a footstep behind him and turned around to see Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu…" Gaim stares at the white armor rider. This is the first time to see the mystery white rider in his school and still remembered the day he came to his and Tohka's aid.

"..." Zangetsu stares at him.

Gaim wasn't sure where he should start his question but until he saw him getting out his Musou Saber.

"On your guard." Zangetsu said before he started to attack him.

Gaim blocked Zangetsu's Musou Saber with his swords as the two riders looking at each other eye to eye.

"What are you doing?" Gaim questioned his friend.

But his question was deaf as Zangetsu kicked him in the process and sends him further back.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Gaim asked. But Zangetsu got out his Musou Saber and about to fire.

This causes Gaim to rolls to his other shoulder and look at the white rider. Zangetsu fire another few shots at him, this caused Gaim to dodge again.

Gaim got back up and charge at Zangetsu. He struck with both of his swords, but Zangetsu blocked them with his Melon Defender.

"What's wrong?" Zangetsu asked and stares at his friend. "I never thought my friend was this weak… If you don't take this fight serious with me…" He pushed him further back and Gaim hits the ground.

Gaim stares at him, "Why are you doing this?"

Zangetsu answered serious, "I will only answer the question after you proved to me that you can fight, Gaim."

Gaim got up slowly and look at Zangetsu. He wasn't sure whether or not he should accept his duel. There is something familiar about this guy's fightstyle. But Zangetsu won't let him since he blocks the exit in front of him.

Gaim said firmly, "Very well… I will fight. But I have questions that I want answered."

"Hmph," Zangetsu got his Musou Saber out and points at him.

Neither of them notices a man with a red headband was watching them from afar.

"They look like they're having so much fun here," The man said with grin. "I hope you can show me some amusing… before thing starts to really spicy things up."

* * *

Tohka was walking through the hallway aimlessly as she searched for her friend.

"Kotaro, where are you?" Tohka asked worry. She was worry that Kotaro might have gone too long from the bathroom.

"Maybe the old woman would know where he could be…" Tohka wonders. Beside Kotaro, Reine and Kotori had been helpful adjusting to living in this world.

* * *

(Back with Gaim and Zangetsu)

Their swords clashed once again.

"Hmm, you're good." Gaim pointed out.

"…Hmph," Zangetsu pushed Gaim away before threw his Melon Defender. Gaim dodged it before the shield came back like a boomerang.

Gaim turned and blocking the incoming shield with both of his swords as the force behind the shield forcing him back. But he uses his swords to throw the Melon Defender to another direction.

Gaim turns around in time and block Zangetsu's sword from aiming for his neck.

"That was a close one…" Gaim muttered to himself.

Zangetsu suddenly performed a spin slash and knocked Daidaimaru off Gaim's hand as he was about to strike at Gaim.

Gaim was about to protect himself until they heard a scream coming from outside.

"That voice…!" Gaim recognized the voice from anyway. "Tonomachi!" (_Except he never hear him scream like that unless something really scary him!_)

_What's going on?_ Zangetsu thought confused.

Gaim turns around from Zangetsu and heading out for the gym door. Zangetsu followed him from behind after retrieving his shield from the ground.

A large zipper portal appears outside above the sky and starts to rain down Inves. The students are panicking right now as they trying to flee back into the school building.

"Inves…" Zangetsu said, coming up next to him.

"You know them?" Gaim asked. Zangetsu nodded.

"Kotaro!" Tohka saw him and Zangetsu as she trying to reach to Gaim. But one of the Inves rampaging was about to attack Tohka from behind.

"Get back!" Gaim called as he landed in between them and fired at the Inves with several shots.

One of the Elementary Inves was about to followed the students into the building until Zangetsu jump in front of them and slashed the Inves.

"Thank you…" Okamine said to Zangetsu.

"Just keep them safe." Zangetsu said serious tone.

"Kotaro, are you alright?" Tohka asked.

Gaim slashes several Inves back before he looks at the worry face of Tohka.

"Don't worry about me…" Gaim said. He almost got attack by an Inves but it was destroyed by Zangetsu's Melon Defender.

"Gaim, we need to make sure to get rid of Inves until the portal closed." Zangetsu said. "Can you hold out?"

Gaim was in thought for a moment until he gives Zangetsu an nod.

"We may not finish our fight but I can't let people get hurt," Gaim said with determination.

Zangetsu turn back to see 3 Inves comes charge and he activates his cut-knife once.

"**SIEYA!**"

"**MELON SQUASH!**"

Zangetsu's Melon Defender glows as the white rider throws his shield in a boomerang fashion again.

Another Inves emerged from the portal which was entirely different from the Elementary Inves. This one looks like a blue longhorn beetle with long antennas. This is a Kamikiri Inves.

The Kamikiri Inves saw Gaim before charging. Gaim defending himself from the Kamikiri Inves's claws but the Kamikiri Inves then used its antennae as whips and smacked Gaim before the armored warrior was thrown backwards and tried to get up.

"Kotaro!" Tohka said, trying to run to Gaim's side.

"Tohka…" Gaim said as he tries to get up.

* * *

Umbra was outside of his armor and watching the battle from his dimension mirror and decided to change something.

"**Hmm… this time I will see if he can handle it,**" Umbra said as his right hand glowing with violet light right now.

* * *

The Inves was about to come at Gaim before feeling something inside it's body began to glowing right now as it burst into green flame.

"What is going on?" Gaim asked as he and Tohka look confused at the Inves.

The Kamikiri Inves roared as it grew to gigantic size and their eyes widened. The beast was large and quadrapedel with two large stringers, and covered in navy blue and armor with beetle like armor skin. Everyone become shock at the transformation.

"No way!" Gaim said.

It launched a dangerous growl but Gaim wasn't afraid.

"I'm not scared of bugs!" Gaim shout before charging forward. He tried slashing the Evolved Kamikiri Inves but it was more reactive in response. It blocked every attack with its stingers with lighting speeds before the Inves did a down kick on him and send Gaim flying backward.

"Kotaro!" Tohka rushed to his side.

"Tohka! Get out of here!" Gaim shouted before getting himself up.

"But I can't leave you here!" Tohka protested.

This got the Inves's attention on Tohka and was about to attack her.

"Tohka, look out!" Gaim shout as he ran after the Inves. He grabbed the sword lever on his Driver before pushing it three times.

"**ORANGE SPARKING!**"

The orange armor folded up to its original position as Gaim used it to block the Inves's sharp stinger and broke it to not only block the next punch but to get the Evolved Inves off guard as it threw off in dizzy position. The orange sphere folded back into armor as Gaim looked back at Tohka.

Zangetsu saw this before he took out something from his back and looks at Gaim.

"Gaim, take this!" Zangetsu hurled an object and Gaim caught it. He noticed the object was another Lockseed but with a Pineapple picture on it.

"A Pineapple?" Tohka look curious.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Gaim asked.

"You should be able to change your armor with another Lockseed." Zangetsu explained to Gaim. This gave Gaim an idea.

"Ok!" Gaim understood the message with a nod. He just hoped that whatever weapons the new Lockseed would give him. With a prayer, he removed the Orange Lockseed.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

He then clicked open the Pineapple Lockseed.

"**PINE!**"

The Orange Arms disappeared in orange sparkles as a giant, metal pineapple emerged from the zipper portal above Gaim.

"A Pineapple?" Tohka look curious and wonder if she can eat it.

Gaim then attached the Pineapple Lockseed to his SengokuDriver and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He then used the sword shaped lever and sliced the lock. The inside top half looked like the inside of a pineapple while the bottom half held a morning star shaped looked like pineapple.

"**SEIYA!**"

The Pine Arms then dropped on his head and configured itself to form his new armor.

"**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI & DESTROY!**"

The pineapple lowered down and covered Gaim's head before snapping apart. The front folded together to form a chest plate with black sides and square metal studs which were pointed and thick. The sides folded over his shoulder, become long and thick armor which covered his arms down to his wrists. The back section likewise folded down into thick protective studded steel. Gaim's helmet even changed, the helmet section being samurai-style with thick yellow square studs with green decoration near the crown. The visor had also changed color, turning yellow and looking like a pineapple slice. Gripped in his hand was a black handle which was connected to a morning star-like head which was shaped like a pineapple, made from heavy and spiked steel. This was Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arms.

"So a different for a different Lockseed, huh? This is going to take some getting used to." Gaim studied his new weapon and spun the chain around to get a feel for it.

The Evolved Inves roared again. Gaim turned around and smacked it with his new weapon. The Inves then tried to push him to the side but Gaim immediately regained his composure.

"You big lug!" Gaim said before twirling his Pine Iron around and smacking it against the Inves's face, even destroyed the antennas on its head. It soon got stuck to the Inves's left stinger and dragged Gaim in the air.

"Whoa! Fine then!" Gaim shout before connecting the end of his Musou Saber with the end of the array of the Pine Iron, making it a Kusarigama. As Gaim was in the air, he slashed the Inves in the shoulder. Gaim got his Pine Iron and noticed that the Inves was about to flying soon.

"Get back here!" Gaim shout as he chased the monster. The students inside the building become shocked by the met with the Evolved Kamakiri Inves in front of the window. But before it can destroy the building, a green boomerang severed the wings and caused the Inves to fall down.

"Gaim, now!" Zangetsu said to him.

The Inves's left arm was wrapped in chained by Gaim.

"This end here!" Gaim shout.

He then went for the lever again and pushed it one more.

"**SEIYA!**"

"**PINE SQUASH!**"

Gaim leaped into the air and once he was high enough, he dropped the Pine Iron and kicked it hard, causing a flash of yellow energy as it shot down, actually growing in size. The weapon struck perfectly, actually getting stuck on the Inves's head and forcing it to begin clutching at the weapon to try and free itself. Gaim's body was then pushed by an invisible force, extending his foot into a flying kick which sparked with more yellow power. The Evolved Kamakiri Inves was wide open before Gaim smashed straight into its torso, leaving a perfectly round hole through its body. Gaim skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. The Inves behind him bellow as yellow power collected to make one big pineapple slice before the Inves collapsed and exploded. The Pine Iron likewise went up, throwing the energy pineapple slices in all directions.

"Got him!" Gaim said in triumph.

"Kotaro!" Gaim turned around to face Tohka who jumped onto him with a bear hug.

Zangetsu sighed before he saw the redhead band man.

"You…" Zangetsu said.

"I see that you have been mastered your belt, you don't want to fail your brother." The man said smiling before leaving.

Zangetsu was about to pursuing him when he hears Gaim and Tohka running to his side.

"Who was that guy?" Gaim asked.

"I'm not sure." Zangetsu answered.

"You're the strange melon guy from before…" Tohka said. This caused Zangetsu to sweat drop before he look at Gaim.

"You did well, Kotaro," Zangetsu said.

"But who are you?" Gaim asked. This caused Zangetsu to chuckle in amusing before he closed his Lockseed and his armor form disappears. Zangetsu soon reverted back into Mihashi.

"Mihashi! But how?!" Gaim recognized and Tohka's eyes were wide but they soon heard students were coming out.

"We better leave here." Mihashi said quietly.

Gaim and Tohka followed Mihashi somewhere. Gaim closed his Lockseed before reverting back into Kotaro.

Kotaro walked up to Mihashi.

"Mihashi… how did you-"

"It's a long story, Kotaro." Mihashi said.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Kotaro asked, frowned.

"It's simple. I want to see if you can handle the responsible of using the belt. Even though, we didn't see who won but you still managed to handle an Inves." Mihashi explained. This caught Kotaro's eye and they become wide.

"Beside do you think I would allow my friend get himself into trouble if I can't help?" Mihashi asked. This gives Kotaro some thoughts.

"You know what Kotaro's belt is?" Tohka asked curious. Mihashi nodded.

"But it best not to explain here." Mihashi said serious.

* * *

Kotori was about to going back to her class when her cellphone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Kotori flips the phone opened.

"…." Kotori soon replaced her white ribbons with black ribbons and her face look outrage.

"Are you serious?!"

"…"

"Huh? They left the building?"

"…"

"I will handle this matter." Kotori said.

"…"

"Bye for now." Kotori concluded her call.

* * *

(Izuruno Residence)

Tohka was eating snacks that Mihashi have offered them when they came to his house.

"First of all, Kotaro, this buckle is known as the Sengoku Driver," Mihashi explained. "It locked onto the person who made the first contact with them. I take it that you aware?"

"I didn't know that…" Kotaro said, "But how long did you have yours?"

At this; Mihashi look sad and his smile disappeared, "It been few months but I wasn't aware of the buckle is existence until I found in Mitsuno's room." Mihashi explained, looking down at his Sengoku Driver before he continued, "I don't know why he have it or he didn't tell me."

"Kotaro, who is Mitsuno?" Tohka asked.

"Mitsuno is Mihashi's twin brother but he passed away few months ago…" Kotaro said, "But Mihashi, where did Mitsuno get it? What are the Inves and where did they come from? But what are the Lockseeds?"

"There are a lot of questions needs to them… but Kotaro," Mihashi said. "I meet a strange blond hair woman with one red eye… she looks exactly like Kotori."

Kotaro digested all of the information that Mihashi explained to him before looking at his friend in surprised.

"I saw her when I fought against an Inves and she says about fight to bitter end." Kotaro answered.

"Same here, but there is nothing we can do about it." Mihashi said.

"Yeah." Kotaro said.

"Kotaro, Mihashi, what are you talking about?" Tohka asked confused to the two boys.

"I will explain it later, Tohka." Kotaro said before looking at Mihashi, "Mihashi, umm… there is something I need to explain since it sort involved me, Tohka… and Kotori… you need an explanation."

Mihashi looks at his friend. "Umm… Okay?"

* * *

(In Tengu City)

The redhead band man look out to the city from the rooftop with a satisfy smile.

"Well, Tengu City… So this will be the starts of ultimate brawl in humanity's history," The red headband man said.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN: This is my latest chapter for Kamen Rider Gaim! Mihashi bring in some interesting information for Kotaro but there is still more mystery than they have thought and who is the headband man? Take a guess. In the next chapter, the story will go back on track with the Date A Live storyline with the next girl.**

**Review responses:**

**Seeker213: Yes, you can make OC Riders and OC Lockseeds. Something made from the fans themselves would be nice.**

**As for Requiem81: 1). No, it will be like the dream vision from Decade. 2). you can't start an army of Kurokage if you don't have a Kurokage to start with! 3). Do I really have to answer this question?! I want to ask you but haven't you read any OC replacing the main characters in their stories before? I just want to do this because I almost fall off after seeing Gaim become darkest series… and I don't think Gaim will suits Shido. Beside I already figure how Mana fits in this story. I will make it clear that I have nothing against Shido since he is better than that guy in Infinite Stratos (If you know who I'm talking about…) and I think Shido could fits more in Den-O series.**

**Also I would like to thank some for the OC in role of canon riders and I like some of the OC riders' entries. Here is the OC format…**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Genders: (Male or Female duh!)**

**Appearance:**

**Bio:**

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**Armor & Weapons: (If you are creating an OC Riders then you have to make it here)**

**Lockseed: (Please including a catchphrase for your Lockseed)**

**Skill: (Special ability of the Lockseed)**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny- ****Endless Snow on Earth! The Hermit Yoshino enters!**

**Anyway, just leave any questions, reviews, or concerns in the reviews or PM. Okay?**


	5. The Hermit Yoshino enters!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date a Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. Also I like the OC entries for riders that I been getting and I plans to update them later. I managed to get OCs for Gridon, Knuckle, Kurokage, and Bravo.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny

Ch5: Endless Snow on Earth! The Hermit Yoshino enters!

(Fraxinus)

"_This end here!" Gaim shout._

_He then went for the lever again and pushed it one more._

"_**SEIYA!**__"_

"_**PINE SQUASH!**__"_

_Gaim leaped into the air and once he was high enough, he dropped the Pine Iron and kicked it hard, causing a flash of yellow energy as it shot down, actually growing in size. The weapon struck perfectly, actually getting stuck on the Inves's head and forcing it to begin clutching at the weapon to try and free itself. Gaim's body was then pushed by an invisible force, extending his foot into a flying kick which sparked with more yellow power. The Evolved Kamakiri Inves was wide open before Gaim smashed straight into its torso, leaving a perfectly round hole through its body. _

_Gaim skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. The Inves behind him bellow as yellow power collected to make one big pineapple slice before the Inves collapsed and exploded. The Pine Iron likewise went up, throwing the energy pineapple slices in all directions._

Kotori almost drops her favorite lollipop after watching the only surveillance footage of what's going on while she was in school.

"But where did these monsters come from?" Kyouhei asked.

"From our footage, they seem to be appears out of this portal." Reine explained as she focused a certain scene above the sky and they can see the zipper portal.

"I see," Kotori said. "Do you think there could be a chance that they might be related to Spirits?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of information except Koji's battle, they could be considers hostile." Reine said.

"But the fact that they can tip toe with them…" Kotori said.

"What do we do now?" Kyouhei asked.

"For now, we still keep tracking the Spirits but if Kotaro finding anything interests us then we need to step in," Kotori said.

* * *

(**Cue Date A Live: Sweet Arms**)

(**First instrumental section**) A large Spacequake happened on northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed. We see silhouette of few girls before freezing on Kotaro before he turned into Gaim in full color. Then few more image covered Gaim before showing Baron who holding his Banaspear. Then the scene changed again as showing Zangetsu with his Melon Defender and Ryugen with his Budou Ryuhou as they stand across them.

(**Second instrumental section**) The title logo for *Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny* appears in front of the black screen before the screen turned white and the title turned pure white. Soon cherry blossoms covered the title.

**Dare mo ga utsumuku machi (Dead or Alive)**

The scene changes to Tengu city. Kotaro was looking at his home from afar. In his hand was the Orange Lockseed and clenched it tightly before he turned away from the petals. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Gaim.

**Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he decided to take a break and talking with his friends Kotaro and Kotori. In his backpack was the Melon Lockseed. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

**Hikari motometa hitomi (Dead or Alive) **

**Utsuru no wa zetsubou dake **

The scene changed to Souji Kyosuke who looks at the ruin of house, in his hand grips tightly on the Banana Lockseed as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people behind him and a symbol of Team Baron on it. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Baron.

**Dare ni mo todokanai sakebi **

**Sagasu sono te de tomete **

Suddenly the scene changed as Kotori in her command post. Tengu city seemed to have started to be overtaken by Helheim forest. Kotaro charge forward as he transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim. Soon followed by Gaim, were Kamen Riders Baron, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and Kamen Rider Ryugen.

**Nani mo kamo kowareta sekai de**

**Wake mo wakaranai mama ni**

**Fureta yasashisa ga mada kowakute **

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls prove their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Ana no aita kokoro no sukima**

**Umete kureru hito wa kimi na no? **

**Erande Date A Live **

Kotaro stood alone in ruin city that was covered by Helheim forest as he can't help but there is something missing inside him and started to feeling confused. Soon Kotaro saw a hand and look up to see Tohka who reached her hand for him to grasp while his friends were waiting for him.

**(Wow Date A Live Wow Date A Live)**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseed. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title log appears

* * *

_Kotaro opened his eyes and he wasn't in his room anymore. He was surrounded by flame and rubbles and broken objects._

"_Kotori!" Kotaro called out._

"_Onii-chan?" She turned her face to me. The tear was still in her eyes. Kotaro tried to call out for her. To let her know he was coming._

_But Kotaro couldn't move._

"_Onii-chan…! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Kotori's cries for him as she came over to him. Kotaro try to move but he found no strength to push himself._

_But he and Kotori weren't the only presence here. It wasn't their parents when they're still on a trip oversea. _

"_Who are you?!" Kotaro tries to demand but his voice couldn't work._

_A shadow figure resembles a phantom. A smile formed on it._

(Itsuka residence)

Kotaro wakes up to find himself back in his bed. It was still night and raining out there.

_It still raining?_ Kotaro thought. He can't help but getting this strange feeling that this weather isn't normal at all before he hears a knock on the door.

Could it be Kotori?

"Come in…" Kotaro said, slight nervous. The door opened and revealed a timid looking Tohka in her pajama.

"Kotaro… I keep having bad dreams. Can I sleep with you?" Tohka asked hopefully.

"Sure," Kotaro said, opened the blankets so she could fit in.

"Thank you, Kotaro. You are such a great friend." Tohka said.

"You'll welcome." Kotaro said.

But what's bothering Kotaro was the dream.

_What did happen on that day?_

* * *

(Izuruno residence)

Kotaro wasn't the only one who have weird dream. Mihashi was sleeping after complete his homework but his dream was different from Kotaro's.

(Mihashi's dream)

_He was in the ruin building somewhere. Suddenly Mihashi's eyes wide when he realized where he was and see corpses everywhere. But his eyes were focus one from where he was._

"_Mitsuno!" Mihashi shout._

_He run to his twin brother's body and puts him in his arms._

"_Mi…hashi?" Mitsuno whispered weakly. His brother couldn't see him when his eye sights are weakened._

"_Mitsuno! Please stay with me!" Mihashi plead to his twin brother._

_But Mitsuno didn't response as his eyes closed and his body vanished from Mihashi's arms._

"_This place has been always on your mind…" a voice said._

_Mihashi turned around and come face to face with Zangetsu except this one look older than him._

"_Zangetsu…?" Mihashi asked surprised. Why is his armor stood in front of him?_

"_I see… so you're the next Zangetsu," Zangetsu said, studying Mihashi, "I was expecting you will be taller."_

"_Who are you?" Mihashi asked._

"_I'm not you but your alternative self." The armored figure answered as he circling around him._

"_What is it you want?" Mihashi asked._

"_To the point as always," Zangetsu said. "You've choose to accept the Sengoku Driver and there is no going back until the bitter end. But you will face a challenge in the future."_

"_A challenge?"_

"_You must face to determine the outcome for humanity's future." Zangetsu said, "You can't move forward without making sacrifices to gain either hope or destruction." _

"_Why me…?" Mihashi asked_

_Suddenly Mihashi soon disappeared before he could ask Zangetsu anymore questions._

(Dream end)

Mihashi woke up from his dream and looking at his picture beside his bed. Mihashi have a sad look on his face.

"Mitsuno… are you really gone?" Mihashi asked to himself.

He was thinking about the day when he hears Mitsuno's voice and telling him to use the belt. Even since kids, he and Mitsuno could hear each others' thought.

_Humanity's future…?_ Mihashi thought to himself.

* * *

_Is Kotori still upset about it?_ Kotaro thought after locking the front door. This morning he didn't find Kotori anywhere in the house when she usually act like his human alarm clock.

"Kotaro, are you okay?" Tohka asked. "You seem to be distracted by something."

"Ooh… I'm sorry, Tohka," Kotaro said.

"Are you sure?" Tohka asked.

"I'm certain." Kotaro said.

Unknown to them, Tobiichi was observing the two from a far.

_They still walk together…_ Tobiichi thought with hint of irritation in her eyes.

* * *

(Raizen High School)

"Oh morning, Itsuka." Tonomachi greeted.

He was the first person to come greet him in class while other students were talking to each other.

"Hey Tonomachi, what's going on?" Kotaro asked.

"Oh? You don't know? They're talking about the strange armor guys fighting monsters yesterday." Tonomachi explained.

"Really?" Kotaro wasn't surprised but he still keeps the surprised look on his face.

"Yo, Itsuka! Did you see the armor warriors as well? They came in take them down!"

"Uh, no. I just hid like any other person." This got Tonomachi's attention from his childhood friend.

"Are you sure? Where were you yesterday?" Tonomachi questioned.

"I was in the bathroom, why?" Kotaro asked.

"Just asking." Tonomachi said. He seem didn't mind before taking out his cellphone now.

"Itsuka, my girlfriend needs some fashion advice. A nurse, a shrine maiden, or a maid… which one?"

"What about…" Kotaro asked. "A maid?"

"I would pick the maid too." Kotaro and Tonomachi turned to see Mihashi joining them.

"Hmm… interesting choice, you guys!" Tonomachi said.

At that moment, the girl sitting beside his table was reading a bulky reference book—Origami Tobiichi glanced towards him.

"…"

"O-Oh…Tobiichi, good morning."

"Good morning."

Origami replied in a monotonous voice and then tilted her head.

"Maid?"

It seemed that she heard the conversation just now. Kotaro waved his hands all flustered.

"…Uh, n-no, don't mind that."

"I see."

Origami made a short reply and once again returned her sights towards the book.

"Good mornin—"

Immediately after, Tonomachi waved his hands towards her, but Origami's expression did not change in the slightest.

Tonomachi shrugged his shoulders exaggeratedly and look at his friend Kotaro.

"Although this happens every time. Why is it always you who always gets a reply back after a welcome?" Tonomachi asked.

"It's a mystery indeed…" Mihashi added to his friends.

This caused a hint of irritation in Origami's eyes when she hears his words.

* * *

Okamine was giving a lecture to the class before she was interrupted by a loud horn. The Spacequake alarm began to ring not only there but around Tengu city as well.

At that moment, Origami had showed an expression of hesitation, and then immediately stood up from her seat and left the classroom at an amazing speed.

Origami left the classroom before anyone would notice. Soon Kotaro and Tohka were following rest of the students.

"…Everyone, it's the alarm. Please evacuate to the underground shelter immediately." A girl said.

The physics teacher dressed in a white coat— Reine, pointed her fingers towards the direction of the corridor.

After the students swallowed their saliva, they exited towards the corridor one by one.

"Nu? Kotaro, where is everyone going?" Tohka asked, looking at the other classmates and tilting her head.

"To the shelter. There is one under the school." Kotaro said.

Soon Mihashi walk up to them and look at Kotaro.

"Is this?" Mihashi asked.

"There is no doubt…" Kotaro said. He already explaining the situation to his childhood friend and find Mihashi take this unusually well since it make sort of sense to him.

They followed the other classmates and exited to the corridor.

_But how are we supposed to get away?_ Kotaro thought before he notices Reine look at him and Mihashi.

"Koji, you are needed." Reine said.

"What about Tohka?" Kotaro asked.

Speaking of Tohka, she was looking confusedly at the classmates that were lining up for evacuation.

"We will have Tohka evacuate to the shelter with everyone else." Reine replied.

"Why?" Mihashi asked curious. "Won't two Spirits understand each other?"

"With her powers currently in a sealed state, Tohka isn't that different from other humans. Also, if she sees the battle between the Spirit and the AST, she might be troubled if she remembers the time it happened to her. I told you right? Ratatoskr wants to avoid having Tohka accumulate stress as much as possible." Reine explained to the two boys.

Kotaro was going to saying something when Okamine notices them.

"Ho-Hora, Itsuka-kun, Izuruno-kun, and Yatogami-san, even Murasame-sensei too! P-Please don't just stop and stand over there! If both of you don't hurry and evacuate, the dangerous is danger!"

Okamine Tamae, nicknamed Tama-chan, perked up her small shoulders and said that in a hurried state. The meaning of her words was confusing though.

"…Un, if we get caught we'll end up in an annoying situation. Let's go."

Reine made a signal with her eyes and faced her feet towards the entrance.

"Uh, ah wait a second—"

Although it was a little worrying, it couldn't be helped. Kotaro made a small groan and scratched his head. He then took Tohka's hand and placed it in Tama-chan's hand.

"Sensei, I'm counting on you to take care of Tohka!" Kotaro said.

"Eh? Ah, ye-yes, of course."

Tama-chan was quickly entrusted with Tohka; her eyes were in circles as if she was suddenly dumbfounded, while trying to stay calm.

"Kotaro…?"

Tohka curved her eyebrows in uneasiness.

"Tohka, listen. Please evacuate together with Sensei and Mihashi to the shelter." Kotaro explained.

"What about you? What are you going to do Kotaro?" Tohka asked.

"I have an important task to do. Go on ahead without me. Okay?"

"…! Ah! Kot-Kotaro!"

Kotaro turned to look at Mihashi. His childhood friend give him assured nodded. '_Good luck._'

"Itsuka-kun! Murasame-sensei too!? Where are the both of you going!?"

While hearing worried voices from the pair left behind, Kotaro and Reine ran outside the school building.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

"There you are." Kotori said after seeing Kotaro enter the main room.

"Well, at least this time the explosion was on a small-scale."

Kotori and a tall man right behind her— Vice commander Kannazuki Kyouhei, had commented.

"Good fortune— was what I wanted to say, but since this is the Hermit this much should be normal."

"Well, I guess so. Even among the Spirits, she has the docile-type disposition."

Kotaro, still silent, pushed together his brows.

"…Hey, Kotori."

Something in Kotori and the others' conversation bothered Kotaro. He opened his mouth to speak.

"What on earth is Hermit?" Kotaro asked.

"Aah, it's the code-name for the Spirit that just appeared. Wait for a moment— Can you zoom in on the screen?"

Kotori pointed her finger towards the crew members on the lower bridge.

When she did that, the image zoomed in, towards the crater that was right in the middle of the town.

And with that, something changed on-screen.

"…Rain?"

Kotaro quietly muttered.

Without warning, he thought that the screen turn darker, *drip**drip*, rain started to descend.

But— that wasn't what interested him; he no longer cared about the rain.

In the middle of the area that looked like a crater, they were able to detect the figure of a small girl.

"—?!"

A shock hit his heart, as if it had been grabbed by an eagle's talons, and passed throughout his whole body.

Standing still in the middle of the enlarged screen, was the figure of one girl. And what's more— he recognized of her.

"Ah, that is…"

Covered by a hood with rabbit ears like accessories, was a blue haired girl.

She looked to be around 13 to 14 years old, wearing a large coat and innerwear made from a mysterious material.

And on her left hand, with a comical design, a rabbit puppet was equipped.

The girl he had encountered yesterday when he was returning home from the store.

"Yoshinon…" Kotaro said.

"—? What's wrong Kotaro?" Kotori asked. She seeing Kotaro act strangely, Kotori spoke in a dubious voice.

Kotaro, after gazing at the screen once, reasserted himself.

"That's Yoshinon!" Kotaro said. "I-I've met that with that girl before…"

"What did you say? When did this happen?" Kotori asked.

"Two days ago…when I was returning home in a hurry, it was still raining—" Kotaro recalls the event of meeting the strange girl.

"No spiritual disturbances were detected around that time." Kannazuki said.

"Then it's the same as in Tohka's case, why didn't you tell me this?"

"Do-don't say something impossible. I didn't know she was a Spirit when I first met her…!" Before either Itsuka siblings could retorted when they heard an alarm.

"The AST on the move."

Kotaro and others returned their attention to the screen.

"They are commencing fire."

Kotaro watch the screen where smoke swirled around the place where the girl known as Yoshinon was. Missile or some sort of explosive was launched at her from above.

Attacking from above were women in heavy mechanical armor was floating around. The Anti-Spirit Team, in short, the AST.

Yoshinon jumped out of the smoke and leapt into the sky. The AST members immediately responded and pursued the Hermit all at once.

"Why are they shooting at her?!" Kotaro asked. To this scene, he was quite angry at the group Origami was in right now.

"The target's appearance doesn't matter to the AST." Kotori said.

"But she's just trying to run away, isn't she?!" Kotaro retorted.

"As long as she is a Spirit, they will show no mercy." Kotori said.

Kotaro bite his lip when he hears Kotori's answer.

_To the AST, they only cared about taking down the enemy that causes harm to this world…_ Kotaro thought. To him, the method is too extreme, there should been a better way to resolved this.

There is another option.

"…Kotori."

"Huh?" Kotori look at her older brother.

I— want to save that girl…!" Kotaro growl in a deep tone.

"—Hmm…"

Kotori, looking happy, made her candy rod stand up.

"Now that is— My Onii-chan."

"But don't get the wrong idea!" Kotaro said with a flat tone. Kotori just grinned as she happily accepts his answered.

She turned to face the crew on the lower bridge, and shouted.

"All members prepare for a Level One capture!"

"ROGER!"

The crew members began manipulating their consoles all at once.

While Kotori was gazing upon this scene, she licked her lips.

"Now then— let's us begin the Date!" Kotori declared.

* * *

(Shelter)

Meanwhile Tohka was sitting beside Mihashi after every student from Raizen High school has settled in the shelter beneath the school building.

"Mihashi, why does everyone have to stay here?" Tohka asked. She trusts Mihashi since she sees him as a good friend of Kotaro and known her secret.

"The shelter served as a purpose to protect the people from the Spacequake." Mihashi explains.

"What is a Spacequake?" Tohka asked.

"Hold on a second…" Mihashi got out his I-pad from his backpack and searching for the history of spacequake on the internet. He start explains the history of Spacequake to Tohka.

"Is it really dangerous?" Tohka asked.

"Yes…" Mihashi said with nervous.

"Mihashi, do you think Kotaro will be alright?" Tohka asked in worried tone.

"I'm sure he will be alright when Murasame-sensei with him. You should have faith in him." Mihashi said in encourage tone. But if there is Inves, he might have to lend Kotaro a hand in the matter.

"Mihashi, if it's dangerous outside where Kotaro would go?" Tohka asked.

"You're thinking about going after him?" Mihashi asked. Tohka nodded slowly

"I don't know but… I got this bad feeling." Tohka said with worried. She suddenly notices Mihashi getting up from his seat.

"Alright, I have some ideas where," Mihashi said. "But Tohka, you have to stay closed to me since it still dangerous out there."

"Thank you, Mihashi." Tohka said.

* * *

(Abandon Mall)

Kotaro walks alone through the abandoned mall after being teleported here from Fraxinus. His job is locating Yoshinon and make sure they get out before the AST started their attack.

The AST's main weapon, CR-unit was unsuitable for indoor combat.

And naturally, there might be a chance that they would destroy the building to smoke out the Spirit like that time they did to Tohka. But, for the time being, they should be waiting for the Spirit to come out from the building on its' own.

And therefore during this time, without the AST knowing, it was a precious opportunity for Kotaro to sneak onto the battlefield and converse with the Spirit, even if only for a few minutes.

"_The AST shouldn't be attacking for a while, either._" Kotori said.

_But why would Yoshinon choose somewhere like here…?_ Kotaro thought.

"_Are you here to bully Yoshinon, too?_" a familiar voice asked.

Kotaro quickly raised his head and turn around slowly.

Over there was Yoshinon, she currently floating upside down before Kotaro's presence.

"Yoshinon?" Kotaro asked. The girl looks surprise. "Don't worry, it's me, do you remember?"

Suddenly, the girl's body that was upside down, flipped around in mid-air— righting herself, before landing on the ground and stood there.

"_Oh? I thought you looked familiar, but who would've thought it was the lucky idiot?_" Yoshinon asked.

Kotaro was going to retorted Yoshinon when his sister's voice reached her communicator.

"_Kotaro, stop for a moment._" Kotori said.

"What's up?"

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Looking at the 3 choices displayed on the Fraxinus bridge's main monitor, Kotori licked her lips.

"**Aah, long time no see. How you doing? You okay?"**

"**Lucky pervert? What do you mean by Lucky Pervert, Huh?"**

"**I don't know. For I am just a wanderer passing by."**

On the bridge monitor, all sorts of other parameters were being displayed, including an enlarged projection of Yoshinon's bust, various stats and text windows.

"All members begin picking your choice!" Kotori said.

Together with Kotori's command, the crew from the lower bridge pushed the buttons on their hand.

All together— 1, 2, 3, all received roughly the same number of votes.

"Eeh? It should be 2! It has to that one!"

One of the crew members insisted. However, immediately another voice came up from another direction.

"—But, wouldn't it be dangerous since we don't know for certain about the opponent's character? I think 1 would be appropriate here."

"No no, from the data we've gathered up till now, we know that Hermit rarely takes the chance to attack humans! We should setup a confrontation by choosing 3!"

"…Hmmm."

After hearing the opinions from all 3 directions, Kotori touched her jaw and groaned.

And then, facing towards the mike she opened her lips.

"—Kotaro, pick 3."

* * *

"Aaah, long time no see. How are you doing?" Kotaro asked.

"_I'm fine, Yoshinon thank you for your concern_." Yoshinon said.

"_Kotaro?! You're supposed to use Option 3._" Kotori shout through the communicator device.

"It's not my fault, but your suggestion sound stupid!" Kotaro retorted.

"_How is it stupid?!_"

"I bet you would go to tell me to mimic Tonomachi…" Kotaro said but without realized how right he was.

"_Are you mocking me?!_"

Before Kotaro argued, he heard laughing from the puppet.

"_Ha-Hahahahahaha!_" Yoshinon laughing. "_Yoshinon thinks you two act like an old married couple!_"

"Shut up, puppet-face!" Kotaro snapped, not really realizing he was talking to a puppet, but he immediately wished he didn't.

Kotaro suddenly felt a terrible pressure in the room.

"_Kotaro!_" Kotori said immediately. "_The Spirit's mood is sinking like a stone. What the hell did you tell her?!_"

"I mean, bunny-face! Sorry about that! It's an odd habit!" Kotaro said immediately.

The girl seems relaxed.

"_You should not say such things to Yoshinon._" The puppet said. "_Anyway, Yoshinon has been baffled by something. If Yoshinon remembers right, you offered your help to Yoshinon. Why?_"

This make Kotaro serious since he knows it will come to this.

"Because I know what you are and I want to help you." Kotaro said. The puppet burst laughing.

"_A human like you? Help Yoshinon! Yoshinon does not need the help of human!_" Yoshinon said.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Kotaro shout. This caught the girl and puppet's attention at him.

Then a huge explosion shook the place. It was coming from a nearby wall.

"_Kotaro, the AST are here._" His sister said through the communicator. Kotaro turned and look around before he grabbed Yoshinon's hand as they gone to a hiding spot.

When the smoke cleared up, Kotaro could see a few AST members flying outside. Kotaro felt his arm nearly frozen. He looked over towards Yoshinon. Her hand was raised, but instead of there being a bunny puppet, there was her hand only.

"Y-Yoshinon?" the little girl asked, strangely flustered. Then the temperature got so low in her immediately surrounding that Kotaro had to let go of her hand.

_Where is the puppet?_ Kotaro immediately realized something was wrong here. He tried to locate the puppet before seeing it was tossed far from where he was.

"Yoshinon!" the girl screamed.

A hundreds of spiky icicles started surrounding her, but they were not pointed at her. They were pointed outwards.

Unfortunately, Kotaro was in Yoshinon's outward perspective. Kotaro dodge them by rolling to the left shoulder, he got out his Driver and Lockseed out. He placed his Driver on.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!**"

The giant orange appeared and Kotaro did his pose before placing and locking in the Lockseed in his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

As the standby music was playing, a second wave of icicles appears before they were going berserk in all direction. Kotaro then sliced the Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!**"

The orange landed on his head before turning him to Gaim.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

The sphere unfolded revealing Gaim and he took out both swords and slashed down the icicles. But there were two icicles he missed, however thanks to the armor he didn't receive a lot of damaged.

"Kotaro!" Gaim turned around to see Tohka with Mihashi coming in. But there are still icicles incoming as they went passed him and to them.

Mihashi have his Driver on his waist and got out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**MELON!**"

The giant melon formed above him and he places the Lockseed in his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He then sliced it.

"**SEIYA!**"

The melon landed on him before he donned in his white suit.

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

The armor unfolded, revealing Zangetsu and his shield materialized by his side. He withdrew his Musou Saber before unleashed a green energy wave to destroy the wave of icicles.

"Are you alright?" Zangetsu asked. Gaim nodded before Tohka give him her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Gaim asked.

"I was worry…" Tohka said.

Suddenly the three friends felt a shake as they turned to seen a giant white rabbit-like monster appeared in front of them. Gaim pulled Tohka out of harm way when he and Zangetsu dodged the charge.

"What is this?" Tohka asked.

"_She released her Angel so soon?_" Kotori asked through the communication device.

On top of the giant rabbit's head was a girl in the green bunny suit. The giant white rabbit stares at them with evil glare.

"_Kotaro, you and your friends need to flee!_" Kotori warned them.

"What is an Angel?" Gaim asked.

"_You don't know?!_" Kotori retorted. "_It's same as Sandalphon!_"

Gaim and Zangetsu soon have to run behind a nearby bookshelf to dodge another wave of icicles coming after them.

"Is that a way to stop her?" Zangetsu asked while looking at Gaim.

"Where is the puppet?" Gaim asked.

This got Zangetsu and Tohka look confused at him before Gaim felt a headache again and Zangetsu knowing something is coming.

"Inves…" Gaim said.

Breaking from a wall nearby were multiple of Elementary Inves as they saw them and Yoshinon before engaged them.

Soon Gaim and Zangetsu charge into battle at the Inves, something about the Inves seem to enrage Yoshinon before she suddenly summoned more icicles and fired them at the Inves like machine guns.

"Get out! Get out!" Yoshinon screamed angrily.

The Inves were dropped dead like flies after Yoshinon's icicles hits them but Zangetsu and Gaim were fighting off the icicles to protect Tohka. Suddenly another Inves popping out into the room and was something that they never seen before.

It was about the size of a full-grown human and resembled a black bat with its wings attached to its arms and one hand has a sharp stinger. Its body color is mainly black and red. This is the Komori Inves.

The Komori Inves wasn't charging reckless like the rest of Elementary Inves but blocked the icicles with its wing. Suddenly the Inves saw the puppet Yoshinon dropped on the ground and pick it.

"Get it back!" Gaim shout.

The Komori Inves dodged a swing from Gaim's sword and avoided icicle from Yoshinon. Zangetsu jumped from behind the Inves and slashed it exposed back.

The Komori Inves hissed in pain before firing a sonic blast at the group. This causes them to drop to the ground but given the Komori Inves a chance to flee through the damaged wall.

"Wait!" Gaim shout as he gives a chase after the Inves who have the puppet.

Gaim soon saw the zipper portal from before as the Komori Inves jumped into the portal. He was about to given a chase after the Inves when more Elementary Inves coming out of the portal and starts to attack him.

"Get out of my way!" Gaim shout as he was struggle with them right now. He tried to defend himself from the Inves's beating before they broke through his defenses.

Suddenly Zangetsu rush in and slice couple of Inves off of Gaim. Soon Zangetsu and Gaim were back to back with each other as they look at the Elementary Inves coming at them.

"Are you thinking what am I thinking?" Gaim asked.

"Yeah," Zangetsu said before dodging another Inves.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Zangetsu and Gaim have their Lockseed in their Musou Saber.

"**1-0-0-0-0!**"

"**ORANGE CHARGE!**"

"**MELON CHARGE!**"

Both riders swung their swords twice, sending energy slashes that look like melon and orange slices. The Inves soon exploded and Gaim saw Tohka coming to him.

"_Koji, it's seem Yoshinon have disappear but the AST members broke in. You need to retreats._" Reine said.

"But how are we going to get away from Mecha Squad if they going to see us soon?" Tohka asked.

Suddenly Gaim turned to look at the zipper portal as it about to close soon.

"We need to go in!" Gaim said. Zangetsu seem to get the idea.

Gaim took Tohka into his arms as they and Zangetsu have jumped into the zipper portal before the portal closed. When the AST members broke through the wall and finding no traces of another except couple of burns ground.

Unknown to the AST members, Umbra was watching the scene from the shadow and smirk.

"**The Hermit has escape but Gaim will come rescued her…**" Umbra said. The Hermit is the weakest out of the Spirits and a possible plot for his gains.

"**Let's see what would you do, Gaim… when I raised the stakes higher for you and your friend,**" Umbra said before melting into the shadow behind him.

* * *

(In Fraxinus)

Kotori and her crew were shocked at them disappear just like that.

"Kotaro! Can you read me?! Kotaro!" Kotori trying to calls out to her older brother.

But her brother's communicator device isn't working.

"We can't get any link with them."

"This is bad…" Kyouhei said.

Kotori slammed her fist on the table.

_No! This can't be happening again…!_ Kotori thought with irritation.

* * *

(In Helheim)

Gaim, Zangetsu, and Tohka fall into a strange forest, surrounded by trees and vines, where strange purple fruit were grown.

The zipper portal behind them was closed.

"Tohka, are you okay?" Gaim asked.

"I think so… Kotaro but where are we?" Tohka wondered out loud.

"This place…" Gaim recognized. "Is this where the Inves comes from?"

"You two need to be careful," Zangetsu said with caution. "We need to get out of here."

"But that Inves still have Yoshinon's puppet!" Gaim said.

"Kotaro, why do you care about her?" Tohka asked with concern. "Is she way _more_ important than me?"

"No, Tohka! I—"

"Don't touch me!"

Tohka left Gaim's arms but Gaim saw something from afar.

"Tohka!" Gaim shout as he pushed Tohka out of the way from a fireball that hits his body. This cause Tohka to have a face fills with shock as Gaim's transformation reversal.

"K-Kotaro!" Kotaro was lies on the ground unconscious now.

Zangetsu turned around to see a Lion Inves and group of Elementary Inves now.

"Tohka, stay with him!" Zangetsu said as he got out of his sword. Zangetsu charges forward at the Inves.

* * *

While Kotaro is unconscious, he got an image of a dark hallway with a stone like made throne in the middle before he saw a shadow figure coming towards him.

"_You… I never thought you return here…_" The figure said. The figure was too dark for Kotaro to see but he knows this figure isn't human.

"Who are you?" Kotaro asked confused.

"_I see… you still haven't regains your memory,_" the figure said with a hint of sadness.

"What are you talking about?" Kotaro asked.

"_You and your allies aren't strong enough to handle the forest yet. But I will allow you to leave for now._"The figure said before snapped a finger.

* * *

Meanwhile Zangetsu was taking down more Inves but the Lion Inves seems to be dodging his attack by flying in the sky as the Inves put a big distance between them.

_Look like I have to switch gears…_ Zangetsu thought as he takes out a red lockseed with a red pepper insignia on it. It has the L.S. 14 on it.

"**PEPPER!**"

Just then a giant metallic red pepper appeared above his head.

Zangetsu dodge another fireball before he took out his Melon Lockseed and place the Pepper Lockseed in his Driver before locking it.

"**LOCK ON!**"

His Melon Arms disappeared. Zangetsu then sliced his Lockseed with the top part looking like a sliced pepper while the hanging part had a picture of a gun styled after a pepper.

"**SEIYA!**"

The metallic pepper land onto of Zangetsu's head.

"**PEPPER ARM! ****BAKENUSTU NO DEVIL**!"

The pepper unfolded itself before it fell onto Zangetsu, with the front folded to the back to form two demonic wings, his right shoulder become more pointy. The front piece of the pepper folded to his chest before a chest armor plate with the insignia of a pepper, which came from the inside, was folded against it.

Zangetsu's helmet looks like a swat op helmet with demonic scope for right eyes. This is Kamen Rider Zangetsu Pepper Arms.

Replace with the Melon Defender in his hands, was a SMG-like weapon, a red and black gun with pepper insignia on it, the Pepper Magna. When the Lion Inves charged at him, Zangetsu shot several fire balls at the Inves and hits the Inves in the chest.

Lion Inves charge at him again. Zangetsu pushed the knife lever on his Driver.

"**SEIYA!**"

"**PEPPER SQUASH!**"

He pulled both of his hands on his rifle while pepper like patterns on the Pepper Magna glowing to gather energy in front of his weapon's barrel.

"Eat this!" Zangetsu shout.

The sound of a devil laughing was heard as he unleashed a concentrated of red energy shots at the Inves. The Inves was soon obliterated by the blasts of flames.

* * *

(In another part of the forest)

Yoshinon's puppet was lying in the stream before someone come picked it up from the ground.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny!**

"Kotaro, why does she mean to you?" Tohka asked.

"Yoshinon is my hero…" Yoshino said.

"Kotaro, are you sure you want to do this?" Tohka asked.

"It's okay, Tohka! It's doesn't hurt much… but I will fight on my own free will!" Kotaro said.

"**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**"

Gaim Ichigo Arms and Zangetsu Pepper Arms with their weapons ready against the Inves.

"This is my stage now!" Gaim shout.

* * *

**AN: This is my latest chapter for Gaim and tells me what you think of it. Also, the Pepper Arm design is an original Lockseed design I came up after seeing someone uses Pepper Lockseed in his fic. Anyway, please review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns.**

**This is the list of Lockseeds each rider will have shown so far in the story… and I'm trying to keep track of them.**

**Gaim:**

**Orange- (L.S. - 07)**

**Pine- (L.S. - 05)**

**Zangetsu:**

**Melon- (L.S. - 04)**

**Pepper- (L.S. - 14)**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Rescue Mission: Yoshino!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date a Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other only things that I and other authors owe are our OCs for Riders cast.**

**I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think. I modified my OP for a bit.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny

Ch6: Rescue Mission: Yoshino! Ichigo Arms of Protect!

Zangetsu transformed into his Pepper Arms and wields the Pepper Magnum.

When the Lion Inves charged at him, Zangetsu shot several fire balls at the Inves and hits the Inves in the chest.

Lion Inves charge at him again. Zangetsu pushed the knife lever on his Driver.

"**SEIYA!**"

"**PEPPER SQUASH!**"

He pulled both of his hands on his rifle while pepper like patterns on the Pepper Magna glowing to gather energy in front of his weapon's barrel.

"Eat this!" Zangetsu shout.

The sound of a devil laughing was heard as he unleashed a concentrated of red energy shots at the Inves. The Inves was soon obliterated by the blasts of flames.

Zangetsu turned around in time to see another zipper portal opened and the place is the Itsuka residence. Before Zangetsu was confused, he hears more Inves growls coming toward them until they were hits by a strange light from out of nowhere.

* * *

(**Cue Date A Live: Sweet Arms**)

(**First instrumental section**) A large Spacequake happened on northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed. We see silhouette of few girls before freezing on Kotaro before he turned into Gaim in full color. Then few more image covered Gaim before showing Baron who holding his Banaspear. Then the scene changed again as showing Zangetsu with his Melon Defender and Ryugen with his Budou Ryuhou as they stand across them.

(**Second instrumental section**) The title logo for *Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny* appears in front of the black screen before the screen turned white and the title turned pure white. Soon cherry blossoms covered the title.

**Dare mo ga utsumuku machi (Dead or Alive)**

The scene changes to Tengu city. Kotaro was looking at his home from afar. In his hand was the Orange Lockseed and clenched it tightly before he turned away from the petals. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Gaim.

**Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he decided to take a break and talking with his friends Kotaro and Kotori. In his backpack was the Melon Lockseed. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

**Hikari motometa hitomi (Dead or Alive) **

**Utsuru no wa zetsubou dake **

The scene changed to Souji Kyosuke who looks at the ruin of house, in his hand grips tightly on the Banana Lockseed as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people behind him and a symbol of Team Baron on it. In his shadow was Kamen Rider Baron.

**Dare ni mo todokanai sakebi **

**Sagasu sono te de tomete **

Suddenly the scene changed as Kotori in her command post. Tengu city seemed to have started to be overtaken by Helheim forest. Kotaro charge forward as he transformed into Kamen Rider Gaim. Soon followed by Gaim, were Kamen Riders Baron, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and Kamen Rider Ryugen.

**Nani mo kamo kowareta sekai de**

Kotaro and Souji walk past each other with their Lockseeds in the forest before the scene changed to Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Baron charged at each other. Their weapons clashed with each other.

**Wake mo wakaranai mama ni**

**Fureta yasashisa ga mada kowakute **

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls prove their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Ana no aita kokoro no sukima**

Tohka charged into battle with her Sandalphon; Kurumi activated her Zafkiel before firing her dual rifles; Yoshino unleashed Zadkiel as the ground around her starts to frozen; Kotori blazing across the sky with her Camael.

**Umete kureru hito wa kimi na no? **

Zangetsu took out his shield to blocking incoming Inves attack and Ryugen run though the battlefield with Budou Ryuhou firing at the Inves in sight.

**Erande Date A Live **

Kotaro stood alone in ruin city that was covered by Helheim forest as he can't help but there is something missing inside him and started to feeling confused. Soon Kotaro saw a hand and look up to see Tohka who reached her hand for him to grasp while his friends were waiting for him.

(**Wow Date A Live Wow Date A Live**)

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseed. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title log appears

* * *

(Itsuka residence)

Mihashi was taking care of an unconscious Kotaro. Tohka was sitting on the opposite side of Kotaro's bed while holding onto Kotaro's hand.

But one thing that caught Mihashi's attention was Kotaro being able to healed from his injury after getting him and Tohka back to the real world.

_Could this be the effect of having sealed Spirit power? _Mihashi thought curious.

"How is he doing?" a familiar voice asked.

Mihashi turned to see Kotori from the door. He notices her wearing her black ribbons and guessed she is in her serious personality.

"He's fine. But I'm amazed that he could heal this fast…" Mihashi said.

"Mihashi, can I have a word with you alone?" Kotori asked.

Mihashi turned and look at Tohka.

"Please stay by his side, okay?" Mihashi asked.

Tohka nodded slowly.

Mihashi follows Kotori down the stairs before they ends up in the living room.

"What do you want, Kotori?" Mihashi asked.

"What happened when you guys went in there?" Kotori asked, as her stares become serious. "We lost contact with Kotaro…"

This make Mihashi have a dark look on his face.

"We went into the forest since it was the only way to get away from the AST but Yoshinon's puppet got taken by an Inves." Mihashi explained.

"What?!" Kotori's eyes wide in disbelief.

Mihashi soon explained what happens in the forest to Kotori as she looks disbelief.

"But what exactly is the Forest?" Kotori asked.

Mihashi go to the table and picked up his Melon Lockseed.

"I don't know much but the only way for someone to get in and out will be the zipper portal." Mihashi said.

"Hmm, we better have a better watch out in the city." Kotori said.

* * *

Upstairs, Kotaro opened his eyes and looked around before noticing Tohka next to him.

"K-Kotaro!"

"H-How did we get back here?" Kotaro asked.

Tohka started to tears up a bit when seeing Kotaro was alright.

"Kotaro, you're alright!" Tohka called as she looked at him.

"Don't look so worried." Kotaro said.

"Kotaro, you're okay! You're okay…" Tohka mumbles while tears rolling down her eyes and across her cheeks. Kotaro looked at her before given Tohka a hug to calm her.

"I promised that I will protect you." Kotaro said.

Tohka return with her own hug around Kotaro as she doesn't want this warm feeling to go away.

"Don't do something crazy like that again!" Tohka said.

"I don't know if I can keep a promise like that. But I will try." Kotaro said.

After a few moments, they let go of each other.

"How long was I out?" Kotaro asked.

"I lost track of time…" Tohka answered. "Mihashi was talking with Kotori-san about something."

"I see," Kotaro said before getting up from his bed.

"Kotaro, I'm sorry." Tohka said.

"For what?" Kotaro asked.

"For being a burden to you and what I say..." Tohka said.

"Tohka… it's not your fault." Kotaro said.

"Because you cared a lot about that girl more than me!" Tohka said regretfully before she immediately left the room.

"It's not like- Tohka!" Kotaro protested as he ran after her.

*SLAM!*

Tohka slammed the guest room door against Kotaro's face and Kotaro falls to the ground.

"Tohka, please listen to me…" Kotaro pleaded desperately.

"Go away… you baka!"

* * *

(Later)

"Ouch!" Kotaro flinched after Mihashi fixed his nose.

Mihashi find him depressing after Tohka slammed the door on his face and take his friend downstairs.

"I told you not to yell." Mihashi said.

"Mihashi… what am I supposed to do?" Kotaro asked.

Kotaro started. "Tohka only think that I don't care about her anymore when I talking about looking for Yoshinon's puppet…"

Mihashi just stay silent as he listens to Kotaro talking.

"I don't understand why it has to be me saving the Spirits? What was Kotori thinking…? I can't handle a harem," Kotaro said. "I even mess up my friendship with Tohka."

"Maybe you forgot something important, Kotaro." Mihashi said.

"Huh?"

"Kotaro, when you accept to working for Kotori in saving the Spirits by making them fall for you. Have it occur to you, Tohka trust you more than anyone but will you do the same for her?" Mihashi asked.

"Mihashi…"

"She was worry about you, Kotaro. She still came after you because she was worry about your safety. But one question bothers me, how could you have love without trusting in each other?" Mihashi asked.

* * *

(Night at Izuruno residence)

Mihashi was in his room reading his latest issue. He closed his magazine before turning his attention to a telescope in his half-closed closet.

Mihashi have a dreadful memory of the telescope after the fire incident five years ago and kept it in the closet. Kotaro and Kotori were caught in the middle of the incident. His friends were alright which calms him down. But the incident has changed his friends a lot.

Kotori have become the leader of a secret organization and Kotaro developed the ability to sealed Spirits' power. As he keeping thinking about it, he can't feel there is a connection with what happened five years ago.

"_I don't understand why it has to be me saving the Spirits? What was Kotori thinking…? I can't handle a harem,"_

Mihashi thought about his childhood friend's problem and how he wasn't there to help him enough.

"There have to be an alternative solution…" Mihashi started.

Suddenly Mihashi hears his phone ranging and look at the text message on his phone.

"Huh?"

* * *

(The next morning in Tengu City)

Kotaro just walks passed the mall with grocery bag while carrying an umbrella. He was about to take a shortcut when he back of someone he recognized. Kotaro then stopped his legs.

That was, because he found someone with rabbit like ears attached to a green colored hood.

A familiar green dressed girl with blue hair was searching through the trash for something.

Or a certain white puppet.

_The Spacequake alarm didn't ring… Is she same as Tohka?_ Kotaro thought.

"Yoshinon?" Kotaro asked.

The blue hair preteen was startled by Kotaro's voice and turned toward him with a trembling motion. She turned away and was about to escape.

"Calm down! I won't hurt you!" Kotaro said.

This caused the blue hair girl to pause. Kotaro saw her hand where the puppet was supposed to be wasn't there at all. This makes him feeling guilty about what happened.

"Were you looking for your puppet?" Kotaro asked. The blue hair preteen immediately opened her eyes wide.

She ran towards him and immediately grabbed his jacket; Kotaro felt her hands were trembling.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened before." Kotaro said in sad tone.

* * *

(Somewhere in the city)

Tohka was sitting in a Diner with Reine after she invited her out to ease Tohka's shrinking mood about Kotaro.

"Sorry about blunt with you, Tohka." Reine said, "But would you tell me what's frustrating you? Is it because you can't accept Koji seeing other women?"

"Wh-Why do you keep bringing up Kotaro?" Tohka asked. She thought they were going out to eat after Reine kindly invited her.

"Oh, he has nothing to do with it?" Tohka puts both hands on her hair and trying to shake off the feeling in her head.

"I can't say. Even I'm not sure why I feel like this." Tohka admit."It's not my decision about who Kotaro meet or kiss. When he tried to find that girl's doll, I don't know what came over me. But seeing that… my chest feels painful for some reason."

"And I can't help but feeling useless…" Tohka said. Kotaro did a lot to make her feeling welcome into this world and vowed to protect her.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Tohka asked.

* * *

(Back with Kotaro)

"It was my fault for what happened… I'm sorry," Kotaro explained about the incident.

Kotaro could felt Yoshinon's hand feeling trembling right now and starts to hearing whimpering right now.

Kotaro feel nervous this time because crying girls was never his strong point. The only crying girl he has comforted before was Kotori. Despite he still hasn't accepted Kotori being leader of secret organization; he still worried about her safety.

But that doesn't mean he can't just feeling sorry for himself and not doing anything for Yoshinon. Kotaro do something rather unexpected for Yoshinon as he processed to take her hand.

"Please don't cry," Kotaro said in calm and kind voice. "I'm here for you so you don't have to worry about that because I will help you find your puppet. I promise!"

"Why…?" The blue hair girl whispered.

"Because you're sad, so I will help you until you aren't sad anymore… please let me help you, Yoshinon." Kotaro said soft tone. He knows it might not work but he can't let this girl feeling sad.

"I'm not Yoshinon, I'm Yoshino." Kotaro look at the blue hair preteen said in a quiet voice.

"Yoshinon is my best friend." The blue hair preteen said.

"Yoshino?" Kotaro look surprised at her before understood, "Got it."

"My name is Kotaro. Kotaro Itsuka." Kotaro said.

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with you." Reine said. "I think we just need to clear up the misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Tohka asked.

"It isn't true that Koji values that girl more than you." Reine answered.

"But Kotaro…"

"If he didn't care about you, he would never have put his life in danger to save you and he won't use his armor in the first place." Reine replies.

Tohka frozen when she thought back to several occasions that Kotaro risked himself to protect Tohka.

* * *

Mihashi looks at the text message on his cellphone as he arrived at what looks like an abandon warehouse.

_If you want the puppet, then come alone in the abandon warehouse._

"I came alone…" Mihashi said. But one thing does bother him to how knows his cellphone numbers?

Mihashi looks around and seeing no one around before continued moving further into the warehouse. But he was unaware a figure emerged from the shadow.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Kotori asked.

"We still haven't spotted any portal appearing, commander."One of the monitors said. They were under Kotori's order to uncovered when the next portal going to appeared.

"It looks like I have no choice…" Kotori said, taking out her cellphone. Kotori was waiting on her cellphone for Mihashi to answer.

"Why is that guy not answering his call?" Kotori asked.

* * *

(In the city)

Kotaro and Yoshino were looking around Tengu City for any sight of a Zipper portal. But no matter, where they went, there weren't any portals nor Kotaro doesn't have any headaches. Kotaro doesn't want to bother Kotori and her organization to scout the entire city.

"Mihashi, why aren't you picking up…?" Kotaro asked when there isn't a response from his cellphone. Mihashi have been fighting against the Inves longer than he started it.

Kotaro puts his phone in his pocket. Just then he hears a grumbling noise and turned to look at a worried Yoshino.

"Yoshino, are you hungry?" Kotaro asked.

When Kotaro asked, Yoshino face turned red and swung her head from side to side.

But, at that timing, her stomach grumbled.

"…!"

It would seem that Spirits get hungry too. "Hmm… all the stores are closed," Kotaro noted as he remembered they're all closed.

"Yoshino, do you want to take a rest?" Kotaro asked.

Yoshino swung her head sideways. Then her stomach grumbled again.

"….!"

"Want to come to my house, Yoshino?" Kotaro asked.

Yoshino remain silent, gave a small nod.

* * *

(Itsuka residence)

Yoshino was curious as she looking around things near her while sitting on the sofa while Kotaro starting to make lunch for them.

"Hey… Yoshino. There are some things I would like to know thought –can I ask you a few questions?" Kotaro asked.

Yoshino tilted her head in curiosity.

"You seem to take care of it very preciously. That puppet— Yoshinon, what does it mean to you…?" Kotaro asked.

"Yoshinon is my friend and …Yoshino is my hero…" Yoshino said.

"A hero?"

Yoshino nodded.

"Yoshinon is my ideal. Unlike weak and hesitant me. He is strong and cool…" The blue hair girl said.

"Your ideal self?" Kotaro asked. He thought back to meeting Yoshino at the temple and the department store.

"I like this current Yoshino better though…"

Yoshino's face blushed red when she hears his words. She then hunched her back and used the hood to cover and hide her face.

"What's wrong…?" Kotaro asked in confused.

"It the first time I have been told…" Yoshino said.

"Is that so…?" Yoshino nodded.

"_I have to be impressed as well._" Kotori said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kotaro asked with slight annoyed in his tone.

"_Oh nothing…_"

* * *

(Abandoned Warehouse)

Mihashi was looking around the warehouse, hoping to find messenger but he still haven't spot anything yet. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He looked behind to seea figure in the shadow.

"Who are you?" Mihashi asked.

"So you show up, Izuruno-kun's brother." The silhouette standing at the shadow spoke up, pointing to him.

"Where is it?! And how do you know Mitsuno?!" Mihashi demands become serious. His instinct tells him that this isn't an ordinary person.

"Only if you can beat me!" the silhouette said in a very high voice before getting out a Lockseed.

"**SKITTLE!**"

"What?!" Mihashi's eyes widen at the Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!**"

A zipper portal opened and revealed what could be mistaken for grape but it clusters of colorful candies gathered together. The figure activated its cutting knife.

"**COME ON!**"

"**SKITTLE ARMS! TASTE THE RAINBOW!**"

The Skittle arms fall down onto the silhouette's head before a white and silver suit was form with silver bells armor boots. The Skittle unfolded itself and revealing a red helmet, black-white face with yellow crown.

The rest of the armor unfolded revealing colorful parts as well. The sides of the candies folded together before coming down on shoulders as silver shoulder guards with silver bells hanging. The back was folded up and went to back, similar to Zangetsu. The front folded together with the inside facing out, looks like a plate with multiply color balls in the middle. This is Kamen Rider Clown.

"What are you?" Mihashi asked.

"If you wished for the answers, then face me!"Clown said. Suddenly materialized in his palms were energy orbs before he thrown at him.

Mihashi dodged the attack by rolling over his right shoulder.

"Great." Mihashi muttered as he got out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**MELON!**"

The giant melon sphere appeared out of the zipper portal. Mihashi took his right hand with the Melon Lockseed as he raised it high before placing it into his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Mihashi then sliced it.

"**SEIYA!**"

The Melon Arms landed on him before he was donned in his white suit.

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

The armored unfolded and forms his armor as Zangetsu and his shield Melon Defender materialized by his side. He withdrew his Musou Saber before charging forward.

* * *

After finished their lunch, Kotaro asks another question for Yoshino.

"Yoshino, it seems that even though you were attacked by the AST, you rarely retaliate, what kind of reason do you have for doing that?" Kotaro asked.

Yoshino looked down again.

"I…hate painful things. I also hate…scary things. Surely, those people too…whether its pain, or scary things, I think they…don't want it too. That's why, I…" Yoshino said slowly.

"Yoshino…"

"It's because I am… weak… and a coward. If I am alone, I am useless. I am… …scared of being hurt, when I can't, do anything… …the inside of my head… …will go crazy…, that's why, I might… …do bad things to everyone…" Yoshino continued.

Halfway through, it became a teary voice.

"That's why… …Yoshinon… …is my, hero… …when Yoshinon is… …with me, even, if I get scared… …he would say it's okay. And, thenit will really turn out okay. That's why… …that's why." Before Yoshino could finish, Kotaro came to her side and gently caressed Yoshino's head.

"Umm…?"

"I promise."

"….?"

"I will save you." Kotaro said.

"I will definitely find Yoshinon. You won't need Yoshinon to protect you anymore. I will be your hero." Kotaro said.

When he says those words, Yoshino seem to be in awe before she says, "Thank you very much…"

Neither of them was expecting an explosion hits Itsuka residence as Kotaro and Yoshino were on the ground from the attack.

"**So this is where you live, Gaim.**" a familiar voice said. Kotaro's eyes wide when he saw Umbra again.

"You!" Kotaro recognized.

However, Yoshino has a fearful look when she saw the black armored figure. Before Kotaro could get out his Driver, Umbra uses his dark magic and pinned both Yoshino and Kotaro to the wall.

When Yoshino hits the wall, she lost consciousness as Kotaro's eyes wide.

"Yoshino!"

Umbra walked in forward as he picked up Yoshino. Yoshino was encased in a black sphere that Umbra conjured with his hand.

"**If you want to see her again then I suggest you located her puppet.**" Umbra said.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kotaro shout as he struggles against his binds.

"**It's too early to finish you off.**" Umbra said.

"What do you mean?!" Kotaro demanded.

"**Exactly what I said, fool. But it doesn't mean I can't hurt you.**" Umbra said as his sword start gathering energy.

Umbra swung his sword and hits the ground. Creaks appeared every in Itsuka residence. Soon smoke starting to appear as Umbra beginning to disappear.

"Yoshino!" Kotaro shout.

"**I will give you six hours to find her. If you don't, this girl will vanish and your city destroys…**" Umbra's voice said in thin air.

Kotaro fell to the floor hard after Umbra vanished from the house. But he groans few words.

"Not… again, Y-Yoshino…"

* * *

(At Fraxinus)

"Kotaro!" a familiar voice said.

Kotaro rubbed his head a little annoyed as he saw Tohka before getting up from the bed. He realized he isn't in his house but the ship Fraxinus.

"Tohka…?" Kotaro asked.

"I see you awaken, Koji." Reine said.

"H-how?"

"Tohka find you unconscious before she contacts me to bring you here." Reine explained.

"How long I was out?" Kotaro asked.

"Nearly three hours." Reine said.

"Kotaro, what happened?" Tohka asked with worried.

Kotaro told them about what happened in the house with Yoshino before Umbra attack the house.

"It's my fault for what happened... if I only act quicker." Kotaro said, turning away from Tohka's eyes and left the room.

"Kotaro! Wait!" Tohka shout as she ran after him.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Zangetsu and Clown already started their battle. Zangetsu couldn't get close enough to Clown when the clown like rider dodging his swing.

Clown dodged another attack and unleashed a bomb made out of candy. Zangetsu got his shield out in time to block it.

Zangetsu got out his Musou Saber and was about to attack but…Clown was nowhere in sight. Zangetsu slowly advanced while looked around for him but then…

"Ha…!" Clown giggled jumped down from a high beam with dual daggers ready. Zangetsu moved out the way as Clown landed, Zangetsu tried to strike with his sword but Clown already blocked the attack. The two had their weapons locked in.

"Aww…and I thought Izuruno-kun's brother is stronger than this~ I am disappointed you know~!" Clown laughs in mocking tone.

"Shut up! How do you know about my brother?!" Zangetsu demanded angrily.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Clown laughed before he kicked Zangetsu off. Zangetsu landed before he charged at the rider in green blur. Clown was caught off guard by this attack as Zangetsu did several vertical slashes across the Clown's chest.

"Wait! I'm joking!" Clown said in apologies tone. But it was too late for him.

"Laugh yourself in hell!" Zangetsu said in dangerous tone.

Before Zangetsu could finished him off, Clown's body suddenly glow in a bright light as Zangetsu hit by an explosion.

"What was that…?" Zangetsu asked, getting himself up from the ground.

Clown disappeared from the explosion, but there is something lied in his place as Zangetsu came and picked it up.

_Why do I get a feeling I won't see the last of the clown?_ Zangetsu thought before closing his Lockseed. Mihashi look at the puppet in his hand.

The shadow figure watches Mihashi leaving the warehouse with the gift before looking down the Skittle Lockseed.

"Hehehe… well done, Izuruno-kun's brother." The figure said before puts back on his black hat, "This could hits serious market."

* * *

(In an unknown building)

Yoshino still unconscious after Umbra have captured her with his magic.

"**It won't be long before they arrived…**" Umbra said.

Yoshino snapped her eyes open at where she was and trying to get away from Umbra. But when she touched the sphere, she felt jolt of pain.

"**I have taken precaution in dealing with Spirits like you, Hermit.**" Umbra started.

Suddenly the magic sphere unleashed a jolt of shock to Yoshino as the bluenette screamed in pain.

"**If this will get them stronger, I will dirty my own hands to get what I wanted.**" Umbra said as the sphere is absorbing energy from Yoshino's body.

Umbra's hand began to glowing with blue aura as he pushed his hand up into the air above him. Suddenly multiply zipper portals opened around Umbra as Inves bowed before him.

Unlike normal Inves who attacking anything living in their sight, they seem react calmly to him for unknown reason.

"**You know what to do…the Helheim will wreck chaos to this world.**" Umbra said.

* * *

(Back at Fraxinus)

"What do you say?!" Kotori asks in shocked.

Ratatoskr were starting to search for Yoshino's energy signature before they came up with something instead.

"Civilians are running away from Inves that came out of nowhere."

Kotori grimaced at the sight of Inves before she turned to see Kotaro coming into the main quarter.

"Kotori! I need to go down there!" Kotaro said.

"We can't let you go down there! We haven't located Yoshino yet." Kotori said.

"Umbra is expecting me come to him. I have to save Yoshino…" Kotaro said when Tohka coming into the office.

"Kotaro, why do you care about her?" Tohka asked.

"Tohka…"

"As I thought, that girl is important. —More than...me." Tohka said, her face become sad.

"You're wrong!" Kotaro shout. "I would never think of something stupid like that!"

"Kotaro. That's dangerous. Don't tell Tohka any unnecessary information—" Kotaro ignored what Kotori said and said his own words.

"I won't do it your way, Kotori. Tohka have the right to know if she wished to continue living in this world with me." Kotaro said. "Yoshino is same as you, Tohka. She is a Spirit."

"Yoshino is same as me…?" Tohka asked, surprised.

"But she is lonely. Tohka, if you don't want to live with me anymore… I understand and I should have been more honest with you. But I have to protect Yoshino and stop the Inves from hurting people." Kotaro said with determined in his voice.

"Commander! We have spotted Zangetsu in combat with the Inves."

The monitor suddenly changed to a scene where Zangetsu fighting against a mob of Inves.

"Mihashi…" Kotaro said with sound of relief in his tone. Suddenly Kotaro got another familiar headache and seen a new vision.

Yoshino was held in a black sphere in a parking lot while more Inves are emerging as energy from Yoshino keep depleting.

_That's where Yoshino is…_ Kotaro thought. He recovered from the panic thoughts as he rushed to the teleport room.

"You know where Yoshino is?" Reine asked.

"She is near the parking lot." Kotaro said.

"I wished you luck, Koji." Reine said before pushing the button.

*CRUNCH!*

The entire Ratatoskr members could hear a heavy crunch sound as Kotori snapped down her lollipop at Kotaro's action.

"Why do all older siblings have to be so hotheaded and reckless…?" Kotori grumbled with annoyed.

* * *

(Outside of Parking Lots)

Zangetsu was facing against a Komori after finding the Inves are coming out of this place.

"Get out of my way!" Zangetsu said as he slew the Inves across the chest with his sword. More Inves emerged out of Parking Lot as they joined their kinsmen against Zangetsu.

Zangetsu tried to throw his Melon Defender against the Inves. A few moment later, one of the Inves strike him from his behind and tossed him to the wall.

Zangetsu fell down and reverted back to Mihashi. Before one of the Inves gets him, someone tackled the Inves from behind and it turned out to be Kotaro.

"Mihashi!" Kotaro said.

Mihashi got up and started at Kotaro.

"You alright…"

"Yeah and Yoshino is held in there. I promised I will be her hero." Kotaro answered as he got out his Driver.

"Mihashi?" Kotaro and Mihashi dodged another Inves's attack and starting to fight for their life. Kotaro and Mihashi were stood back to back of each other.

"You were right about one thing. I should have been honest with Tohka. How will either of us be happy in a relationship if I can't trust her…?" Kotaro answered.

"I see… You figured it out." Mihashi nodded.

Before they were get overcome by multiply of Inves, a purple light knocked down all of them down as this surprised Kotaro.

"Tohka…" Kotaro stares at her. Tohka was wearing her usual Raizen high school uniform but—whether it's her chest or skirt, her most important parts were, swayed with a beautiful light membrane.

"Tohka, what is that….?"

"Huh?"

When Kotaro said that, Tohka drop her sights down and looked at her own body while blinking in surprise.

"My Astral Dress?!" Tohka said in surprised.

She immediately focuses her attention on the two boys.

"Are you guys okay?" Tohka asked.

"We'll be fine. Thank you." Kotaro said.

Mihashi nodded.

Tohka looked away awkwardly from Kotaro and said in shake voice, "Kotaro… I am sorry in a lot of ways."

"Tohka…"

"It's my fault for always overreaction… Kotaro," Tohka said.

Both Kotaro and Tohka start to feel awkward toward another before Mihashi steps in for his friends.

"Before we go to the apologies, we should focus on getting rid of the Inves." Mihashi said, becoming serious.

"Right!" Kotaro said as Tohka nodded.

"Kotaro, here." Mihashi said as he handed something to Kotaro. Kotaro look in surprised at the sight of Yoshinon in his hands.

Kotaro look at Mihashi in surprised.

"Huh? But how—"

"Later." Mihashi said.

They reached inside of the parking lot as the three looks inside the place. Yoshino was in much pain before as her power being absorbed and more Inves emerging

"Yoshino!" Kotaro called.

Yoshino's eyes wide when she saw Kotaro.

"Kotaro-san…" Yoshino whispered quietly.

Soon the Inves notices them and charged at them. Mihashi got out his Melon Lockseed again.

"Henshin!"

"**MELON!**"

Above his head was the zipper portal with his Melon Arms coming out. He did his pose before placing the Lockseed in and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Mihashi immediately sliced it.

"**SEIYA!**"

Melon Arms landed on his head before his white suit emerged.

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

His Melon Arms unfolded itself and his Melon Defender appeared.

"I will handle them!" Zangetsu said before charged ahead.

Zangetsu got out his Musou Saber and slash several Elementary Inves in the process before they came after him.

Kotaro try to break the force field but it pushed him back as it caused him flinch in pain. Kotaro rolled on the ground before Tohka checked on him.

"Kotaro!" Tohka called.

"I'm fine…" Kotaro said.

Tohka trying to break the force field with her sword but find she doesn't have enough power to break it and she being pushed back.

_Is there anything we can do?_ Kotaro thought before remembering his previous conversation with her.

(Flashback)

"_Yoshinon is my friend and my hero…" Yoshino said._

"_A hero?"_

_Yoshino nodded._

"_Yoshinon is my ideal. Unlike weak and hesitant me. He is strong and cool…" The blue hair girl said._

(Present)

_No, I made a promise I intend to keep!_ Kotaro thought as he got himself up. He took out his Sengoku Driver, much to Tohka's surprised.

"But, Kotaro! You will get hurt again!" Tohka pleaded.

"Its okay, Tohka! It's doesn't hurt much… but I will fight on my own free will!" Kotaro said.

He looks back to his Driver, he thought back to when it starts with his weird dreams about Gaim, seeing the battle between Tohka and Tobiichi when he just want them to stop. If he wanted to continued fighting as Gaim, then he has to fight not only protect others but for himself as well.

"But why do you have to fight?" Tohka asked, looking at Kotaro in the eyes.

"I'm the only one who can use this belt. Its power came to me so I can do what only I can do! So I'll accept it." Kotaro said before smiling."Great power comes with responsibility…!"

"Kotaro…" Tohka said.

"Yoshino! I promised I will save you!" Kotaro said before placing his Driver on. He got out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!**"

His zipper portal appeared with his Orange Arms as he did his pose. Kotaro placed his Lockseed in before locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The standby music was playing from his Driver as everyone was watching him. Zangetsu glanced back at Kotaro while Yoshino looked as well.

Kotaro sliced the fruit.

"**SEIYA!**"

The Orange landed on his head before he was in his blue suit.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

The armor unfolded, revealing Gaim and his Daidaimaru appeared in his right hand. Gaim quickly transferred it to his other hand as he charged at the dark sphere held Yoshino. He then punched and much to everyone's surprise, it shattered like glass.

Yoshino look surprised at Gaim as the shards fell.

"Don't worry… I will keep my promise, Yoshino." Gaim said softly.

Gaim blocked an Inves coming for Yoshino from by slashing the Inves away. Soon most of the zipper portals disappear after the black sphere vanished.

"Kotaro-san…" Yoshino said.

Gaim look at the Inves before coming charging at the Inves.

"This is my stage now!" Gaim announced.

Tohka slew down more Inves before coming up to Gaim and Yoshino.

"I will look after her." Tohka said.

Gaim nodded before he came across pair of Elementary Inves as he slashed them away with his swords. Gaim then pushed down his cutting-knife twice.

"**SEIYA!**"

"**ORANGE AU LAIT!**"

Both Gaim's swords glow in colors as he did multiply slashes on both Elementary Inves.

Nearby, Umbra was watching.

"**Hmm… he is the same as him,**" Umbra said.

Zangetsu throws his Melon Defender and demolish down another mob of Inves.

"Mihashi, are you alright?" Gaim asked.

"I'm better." Zangetsu said.

"Great, how many Inves are there?" Gaim asked curious.

Before Zangetsu could answers, the riders and Spirits felt an earthquake right now as something big emerging from the portal.

They saw a Shikai Inves but it was eating some kind of Lockseed before started to growing again. The Inves suddenly transformed into an Evolved Shikai Inves.

But due to the transformation, the Inves caused the parking lot to be crashed. But the riders and spirits escaped from the crumbling building.

But something about the Evolved Inves scared Yoshino as she standing behind Tohka.

* * *

The Evolved Shika Inves knocked both Zangetsu and Gaim away before it allow more of its kinsmen enter through the portals.

When Gaim and Zangetsu got up as they heard a voice.

"Gaim-san! Catch!" a new voice shout.

Gaim turned around in time to catch what appeared to be another Lockseed. Zangetsu looks around but find no one except his friends here.

"Another Lockseed?" Gaim asked curious.

It was a Lockseed with a Strawberry design and code is 'L.S.-06'.

"Alright." Gaim said before opening it.

"**ICHIGO!**"

Zangetsu took out his Pepper Lockseed.

"**PEPPER!**"

Two zipper portals appeared above their heads and opened, revealing a giant strawberry and giant pepper.

"Ohh… A Strawberry?!" Tohka exclaimed.

Gaim replaced his Orange Lockseed with Ichigo Lockseed as Zangetsu did the same with his Lockseeds.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SEIYA!**"

Gaim's Orange Arms disappeared and the giant strawberrydropped on Gaim's head before morphing into his new armor.

"**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**"

The bottom of the strawberry opened before it landed on him, allowing the tip to become a right shoulder pad. The rest of the strawberry disassembled. The top folded down the left side underneath before becoming another should pad. The front and a hidden portion inside of the Arms folded together to become a red triangular chest plate. The remaining pieces folded onto his back with a red/pink splash of energy. Gaim's new helmet was red studded with a green top and his visor resembled a slice of a strawberry. Appearing in his hands, a pair of large throwing knives decorated with strawberries on the hilts, Ichigo Kunai. This was Kamen Rider Gaim Ichigo Arms.

"**PEPPER ARMS! BAKENUSTU NO DEVIL!**"

Zangetsu's armor disappeared before the pepper landed on him and unfolded. His Melon Defender was replaced with the Pepper Magna.

Gaim was looking at his new pair of kunai, the Ichigo Kunai. The transformations somehow caught the Inves' attentions on them.

(**Play E-X-A (Exciting × Attitude) by Kamen Rider Girls**)

Gaim Ichigo Arms and Zangetsu Pepper Arms with their weapons ready against the Inves as Gaim throws a kunai at the Inves and caused explosions on them.

Zangetsu fired his Pepper Magna on the Evolved Shika Inves. The blasts hit the Evolved Inves in the face before it throwing a punch against Zangetsu.

Zangetsu jumped into the air with his wings activated as he dodged the Shika Inves' attack. Gaim throws more kunai against the Elementary Inves and Evolved Inves in the face.

"And swoosh!" Gaim said before the kunai exploded on the Evolved Inves's face, causing it to going to become dizzy and hit the ground.

Several Inves came to defend the Evolved Inves while Zangetsu ready for his ultimate attack.

"Let's end this!" Gaim said before getting his Lockseed off.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

He then placed his Lockseed in his Musou Saber while Zangetsu sliced his twice.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**PEPPER SQUASH!**"

"**1-0-0-0!**"

"**ICHIGO CHARGE!**"

Gaim's Musou Saber was charging with red energy and Zangetsu's gun was charging with fiery flame as he aimed.

Gaim slashed upwards as launching a huge energy kunai. As it flew, it transformed into a huge energy strawberry and exploded, launching multiple energy kunai at the Inves.

Zangetsu pulled both of his hands on his rifle while pepper like patterns on the Pepper Magna glowing to gather energy in front of his weapon's burning peppers were launched at the Inves. The attack from both air and land hit multiple times and exploded in a red blasts. The Inves were caught by their doom fate as they exploded.

(**Song end**)

Before they could go back to others, few people walked up to them.

"Thank you!" They all said. Zangetsu stood unfazed while Gaim scratching his cheek.

"It's not a problem." Gaim said.

"Hey! I heard you guys fought the monsters in Raizen High." Another person said.

"Wow…" Gaim said in surprised.

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Gaim." Gaim said.

"Zangetsu." Zangetsu said before looking at his friend. "Gaim. Let's leave."

"Agree." Gaim said before he and Zangetsu leave the people.

Meanwhile, someone had been watching the battle from top of a building. It was the Chinese-theme Rider, one of the four riders Kotaro saw in his dream. As soon as Gaim and Zangetsu had left the people, he sighed in relief before pound his fist into his left hand.

"I will see you guys soon, sempai-Riders!" He said in cheerful tone before he leaves the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile Tohka and Yoshino were hiding in a nearby building due to being caution of possible AST members. But Tohka was waiting for Kotaro and Mihashi to return.

"Everything will be alright, Yoshino." Tohka said calm tone. She still feels Yoshino trembling right now as her body temperature become lowly.

"Tohka! Yoshino!" a familiar voice shout.

Tohka turned around to see Kotaro and Mihashi coming into the building. Yoshino turned to see Kotaro and having strange feeling in her stomach.

But their reunion caught short due to explosion outside of the building.

"The Mecha Mecha Squad!" Tohka said.

"What now?"Kotaro asked.

"I will hold them off." Tohka said as fraction of her armor emerged to her clothes.

"I will help you—" Kotaro but he was cut off by Tohka.

"No, Kotaro. This time I'm going to help you… You have to save her like you save me." Tohka said before leaving them.

"I will make sure she is alright." Mihashi said as he followed Tohka from behind.

"Yoshino, guess who is back?" Kotaro said in surprised. Emerging from his other hand was Yoshino's best friend Yoshinon.

"Yoshinon…!" Yoshino gasped.

Yoshino ran to Kotaro. That puppet was unmistakably Yoshino's friend Yoshinon, who had been missing for the past few days.

"I did keep my promise…" Kotaro said."But I have my friends to help me."

When Kotaro says those words, Yoshino stares back at him before crying.

"D-Don't cry. Did I do something wrong?" Kotaro asked. Yoshino shakes her head sideways.

"You're wrong…. I am happy… you came…" Yoshino said before sobbing again.

"Than...k ….you, very much."

And, unexpectedly, Yoshino lowered her head.

"Eh?" Kotaro look confused.

"…For, saving, Yoshinon." Yoshino said quietly.

After Kotaro scratched his cheek, he nodded.

"The next one—Yoshino. I am going to save you." Kotaro said.

"Eh….?" Yoshino look confused.

"In order to save you, umm… Yoshino, there is one thing that you have to do." Kotaro said, looking embarrassment. He really forgot about the intercom when he left it back in Fraxinus.

"What… is it?"

"You have to kiss me…" Kotaro said, blushing.

"Kiss?"

"Our lips have to be contact… with each other." Yoshino still look at him with a blank look.

"I don't mean it in a weird way! This is—"

Kotaro's voice stopped there.

Do you want to know why?

Yoshino abruptly closed her eyes and kiss Kotaro on the lips. Kotaro having a warm feeling in his stomach as they speak.

"….!? Yoshino?"

"Did…I do...it wrong…?" Yoshino asked.

"N-No…you're not wrong….but..."

When Kotaro said that, Yoshino nodded in consent.

"If it is what…..Kotaro-san says, I will believe it." Yoshino said.

At the moment, Yoshino's astral dress turned into light particles and melted into the atmosphere. Kotaro's face turns redden again.

_Not again!_ Kotaro thought in embarrassment.

"Kotaro-san… this—" Yoshino was in state where she had no idea what was going on. And she crouched down to cover her half-naked appearance.

"I know you have a lot of questions. But we need to find you some clothes-!" Kotaro said as he trying to search for something.

Yoshino squint her eyes from a bright light. The clouds cleared up, the sunlight was pouring through the window.

"Pre-tty." Yoshino said in admiration.

* * *

(Helheim Forest)

In the deeper part of the forest, there was a presence of being in the shadow. The figure senses the multiply occurs that brought the Inves to the human world before they were closed.

"So he done again…" the figure said.

"I have returned… my king," the figure said with a staff in hand.

"What did you find out, Redyue?" the King asked.

"It seems _He _have shown himself again…" Redyue replies. "There is no doubt that he is after you."

"But in the end… it's a futile ambition to regained what was lost," King answered cold. "Now their world is going to face extinct due to the forest when time running out."

"I understand… my lord," Redyue said.

"Did you fulfill your task that I ask of you?" the King asked.

"There is no doubt..._ the boy_ was the reason that they were about to escape." Redyue said. "I'm surprised that they're the new Champions of Fate,"

The king know who Redyue is talking about since he senses their presence here in the forest.

* * *

It has been two days when Yoshino had been rescued and her Spirit power been sealed by Kotaro.

"What the?" Kotaro said.

When Kotaro wake up to find a huge building right next to the Itsuka residence, something like an apartment building was standing there.

"Didn't I tell you before? We were making a special residence just for the Spirit's use." A sleepy Kotori said from behind, rubbing her eyes.

"You were serious?" Kotaro asked.

"Starting today, Tohka will move out of our house and start living here." Kotori explained. "And there is another thing."

There was a little girl wearing a cute one piece, and on her head a casket that was covering her face, she ran out like she was hopping and approached him.

"Yoshino-?" Kotaro called the little girl's name.

"_Ya-ha, Kotaro-kun._" Yoshinon said. "_I-I finally met you. __I want to apology about__ before__..__._"

"That's okay. What are you doing here? Are the examinations over?" Kotaro asked. He knows Tohka did the test before she was allowed to live in his house.

"_It's only the first examination. There are still more, but I wanted to say thanks to Kotaro-kun first. So I was given special permission to go outside a little._" Yoshinon explained as the puppet looking up at the sky.

"If the examinations are done, then let's play together, okay?" Kotaro asked.

"_Aaah… okay!_" Yoshinon said.

"Is it... okay... if I come over… and play… again?" Yoshino asked, timidly.

"Sure," Kotaro 's face brightened up as she lowered her head and then ran away.

Somehow seeing Yoshino was talking seems to make him happy since the mission was a hard one. He entered the house and the phone suddenly starts ringing.

"Mihashi…?"

"_Kotaro. You need to check the radio channel._"

"Huh?"

* * *

"**HELLO~! TENGU CITY!**" The redhead band man said. He was wearing a polka dot shirt with many logos, blue jeans, sneakers, and wristbands and a watch on his wrist.

"**I'm your new host! DJ Sagara coming to you lives!**"

"**To show you the first exciting new development in our Tengu City! ****This is something that will maybe cause you to faint! Better hold on your seats, because I'm not holding back either!**" DJ Sagara said as he broadcasting clips of Gaim and Zangetsu facing against the mob of Inves.

"**Apparently, we have two heroes in armored get-up crashed in and stomped the baddies! They seem to have beef with these strange monsters that came out of thin air! Just who are these mysteries individuals? Well they already got names for themselves, so let call them****…**** Armored Rider Gaim and Armored Rider Zangetsu! Who knows what their mission is?**"

* * *

(AST building)

The AST members were watching Sagara's radio channel after one of their own brought it up for them.

"How can they be treated as heroes?! We have been working our asses to keep this Japan safe!" Ryoko retorted.

As you can see, they were stuns to disbelief by the event going on when they were active during Spacequake. Ryoko is upset about them especially seeing the face of Zangetsu who was responsible for injury her team while hunting the Princess.

Tobiichi was watching Sagara's news and focus on her attention mainly on Gaim. She is the only one who knows who Gaim was but the white rider is still a mystery.

_What exactly are you, Itsuka Kotaro?_ Tobiichi thought.

* * *

(An unknown garage…)

"Souji…!" A man shout in black and red uniform shout. He glances back at his leader for answers.

A young Japanese man with spike black hair was leaning against the wall and having his eyes focus on the screen. His eyes were focus on the something on the Riders. The Sengoku Drivers.

"Hmm, it looks like Sagara wasn't lying about his promise of promote this fight." Souji said. He never thought to hear from him again after he got this power.

"Armored Riders… looks like you aren't the only one, Souji." A female seducing voice said as a striking beautiful young woman with black hair in black dress entering the room.

"Where have you been, Kurumi?" Souji asked.

"I just got back from shopping and its look like you're pretty exciting about these Armored Riders." Kurumi giggled in dangerous tone.

"Indeed, when I find them… I'm going to show them what a _real_ Armored Rider can do," Souji said. In his right hand was a Lockseed with a Banana insignia on it.

"I'm sure we going to have a lot of fun…" Kurumi said, smiling.

Souji pressed on his Lockseed.

"**BANANA!**"

_They won't be the only Riders here…_ Souji thought. He came this far after the establishment of his partnership with Kurumi and his loyal team. The leader of Team Baron will make these Riders shake in fear of his power.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Gaim: Date of Destiny!**

"How fitting for us to meet like this…?"

"Who are you?"

"Henshin!"

"**BANANA!**"

"It can't be…"

"BANANA-BANA-BANANA?!"

"I am Baron!"

"**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

"**It looks like we have Armored Riders showdown!**" Sagara said.

**Next chapter- ****A new rival's Banana transformation?!**** His name is Baron!**

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, there it is! Also there is the debut for Ichigo Arms and Yoshino joining the group. The only one person who should be reporting the Armored Riders' battle is going to be none other than DJ Sagara! Also did I do his character right? But how did he get on Tengu city radio channel…? I won't tell you! The design for Kamen Rider Clown is created by Gkoh.**

**Lockseeds:**

**Gaim: Orange (L.S. - 07), Pine (L.S. - 05), Ichigo (L.S.-06)**

**Zangetsu: Melon (L.S. - 04), Pepper (L.S. - 14)**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
